


Un amour de prison doré

by Chloe_marseillaise_loki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, F/M, Love, aventure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 18,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_marseillaise_loki/pseuds/Chloe_marseillaise_loki
Summary: Jane Foster se retrouve à Asgard après avoir disparu de la terre pendant plus de cinq heures. Thor vient alors à sa rescousse après plus d'un an d'absence. Celui-ci l'emmène à Asgard pour découvrir ce qui la fait disparaître et les symptômes qui la tourmente. Mais à peine les portes d'Asgard s'entrouvre qu'elle perd connaissance. A travers un chemin de mensonge, d'amour, d'amitié, et de combats fatals, Jane Foster saura telle trouvé sa voie et aider Loki ? Qui alors semble lui ressembler intellectuellement, mais peut-être aussi mentalement ? Deux âmes déchu enfermés entre les grandes portes dorés d'Asgard sauront elles s'entraidaient et alors contre toute attente s'aimer ? C'est ce que vous allez découvrir en lisant mon histoire.#THORTHEDARKWORLD #CHANGETHEREALSTORY #LOKANEA story written By Chloé♥️





	1. Chapter 1

Asgard, quel endroit merveilleux quand on y pense. De part son architecture elle ferait pâlir les pauvres monuments tels que la Tour Eiffel, Buckingham Palace ... Asgard est fait d'or pur tiré des plus grandes mines des neufs royaumes réunis. Et puis son pont rainbow égale les neufs merveilles du monde réunis. Et moi Jane Foster est la possibilité de la voir de mes propres yeux. Cette cité tirée des esprits les plus fous. Si un jour je raconte que j'ai voyagé sur cette planète personne ne me croirait. A vraie dire je les comprends, qui sur la terre croirait les paroles d'une astrophysicienne arrêtez par la police après avoir disparu pendant plus de cinq heures sous prétexte quel a touché une pierre étrange. Enfin revenons en à maintenant. Accompagné de Thor, qui était venue me chercher sur terre car Heimdal ne me voyait plus. Il avait couru à ma rescousse après plus de 1 an d'absence, et dont je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle après l'accident du bifrost. En bonne poire que je suis j'avais attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps que je n'avais daigné même pas le quereller à propos du fait qu'il était descendu sur terre pour la sauver de son frère qui avait voulu nous envahir. Mais il n'avait daigné me rendre visite. Tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire à été de lui mettre une gifle bien mérité. A présent j'étais à ses côtés remontant le pont rainbow en direction du château. Pour savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé pour avoir disparu sans laisser de trace. Anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer le roi et la reine d'Asgard je restais figé devant l'immensité de la porte de ce château. Thor me regarde avec son sourire le plus rassurant qu'il peut me faire, ouvre la porte quand soudain je ressens une vive douleur au cœur, je m'effondre à terre puis tout devient noire.


	2. Chapter 2

Mes paupières s'entrouvrent pour être frappé par une vive lumière doré dont je n'arrive pas à discerner la source. Je tâtonne essayant de savoir où je suis quand finalement j'arrive à ouvrir mes yeux complètement. Je vois alors que je ne suis pas dans mon environnement habituel, ces murs transparent avec des traits dorés qui les protègent comme pour qu'on ne s'enfuissent pas. Je ressens que je suis assise sur un matelas plutôt confortable. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Il y a quelques minutes j'étais avec Thor quand soudain tout à coup tout est devenu noir.

Inconnu: ah et bien je vois que la petite protégée de Thor est enfin réveillé. 

Cette voix, je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où elle vient je ne vois personne pourtant dans cette sorte de ...? Je dis alors la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

Jane: Qu.. Qui est là ?

Inconnu: J'en attendais quand même un peu plus de vous Jane Foster. Vous ne reconnaissez donc pas la voix de celui qui mérite le plus grand des respects pour avoir essayé de conquérir votre petit monde qu'est Midgard ?

Jane: Loki...

Loki: En personne très chère.

Je commençais à paniquer.

Jane: Que faites vous là, ou plutôt qu'est-ce que je fais ici et où est Thor ?

Loki: Je vais vous demander de me parler sur...

Jane: Je m'en fou de te parler sur un autre ton dis moi ou je suis et où est Thor maintenant !

Loki: Du caractère j...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lui mit une gifle. Et au lieu de s'énerver il sourit de son sourire malicieux. Ce qui eu le don de m'énerver encore plus.

Loki: Je vous adore très chère.

Jane: Réponds à ma question au lieu de passer par des tours. 

Loki: Je vois que vous avez eu vent de mes dons Jane Foster. Et pour répondre à votre question vous êtes...


	3. Chapter 3

Loki: Vous êtes dans les prisons d'Asgard et plus précisément la mienne pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Alors si vous pourriez m'éclairer là-dessus je vous en serais reconnaissant. Pas que j'aime plus que sa la compagnie, mais la vôtre me dérange plus que tout autre ce qui m'interroge.

Jane: Quoi ? Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui a pus bien se passer. Je ne me souviens de rien peut-être... 

Tout à coup j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas se rapprochant parvint à mes oreilles. Et là dans toute sa splendeur avec sa longue cape rouge, son armure d'acier, et ses cheveux blonds ... Thor. Accompagné de quelqu'un qui on dirait que sur son visage porte toute la bonté du monde.

Thor: Jane comment vous sentez-vous, allez vous mieux ?

Jane: Oui je me sens un peu mieux malgré que je sois encore un peu sonné.

A côté de moi je sentis un souffle passé et je détourna les yeux de Thor pour voir Loki s'étant placé juste à côté de moi comme s'il défiait son frère de toute sa hauteur. Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux mi-longs, noir comme le jais, son costume de vert et d'or, son teint aussi pâle que la soie et ses profonds yeux verts. Il imposait le respect. Il dû voir que je le fixais car il m'envoya un regard discret pour me dire de reprendre mes esprits. Tout à coup la personne à côté de Thor prit la parole.

Inconnu: Enchanté Jane j'ai longtemps entendu parler de vous par mon fils Thor. Mais j'en oublie mes manières, je me présente Frigga reine d'Asgard, femme d'Odin et mère de Loki et Thor.

Devant mes yeux se tenait la reine d'Asgard dans toute sa splendeur, avec ses long cheveux bruns son regard perçant, et sa longue robe verte et doré. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Loki. Si ce n'est qu'elle porte sur son visage cette bonté qui donne envie d'aller se jeter dans ses bras et de se faire consoler de tous nos maux par elle.

Jane: Oh Mon Dieu excusez moi votre Majesté de ne pas vous avoir reconnu, je suis honoré.

J'entends Loki rire sous cape juste à côté de moi, il ne perd rien pour attendre, il vas voir la prochaine gifle qu'i...

Thor: Jane je t'en prie après ce que je vais t'annoncer ne te mets pas en colère.

Jane: Thor dis ce que tu as à me dire ou sinon je crois que c'est sur ton frère que je vais me déchaîné. 

Loki: Eh ! Je n'est encore rien commis d'irréparable comme vous transformer en grenouille par exemple alors estimez-vous heureuse que... 

Thor: Loki cesse !

Loki: Comme il vous plaira mon roi.

Il s'incline de la plus provocante des façons.

Thor: Bon je disais, vous êtes dans cette prison car...


	4. Chapter 4

Thor: Car tu as fait une réaction assez intense juste après que tu sois tombé devant les portes. J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais tu ne me répondais pas. Je t'ai alors amené à Eier, et on t'as posé sur la table et elle a vue grâce à la forge de l'âme que tu avais quelque chose en toi qu'elle n'as pas voulu me dire. Alors pour plus de sûreté elle m'as conseiller de te mettre dans la « chambre » de Loki pour qu'il  puisse peut-être m'en dire plus sur ton état.

Je ne su quoi répondre, j'essayais de me remémorer ce qui avait pus m'arriver ces dernières 24h. Mais je ne vois pas.

Loki: Si je résume ce que tu dis Thor, vous enfermez Jane Foster avec moi alors que l'on ne sait pas le mal qui est en elle, qui peut très bien être mortel. Je vois bien l'amour que vous me portez alors.

Il le dis avec un tel sarcasme derrière que je ressentais la peine derrière ces paroles dur porté a l'égard de son frère.

Frigga: Loki ! S'il te plaît. Soit plus indulgent, Mademoiselle Jane mérite tout notre soutien, ma chère si vous le voulez bien je vais demander a mon fils qu'il utilise sa magie pour qu'il puisse détecter le mal que vous portez en vous s'il est mauvais.

Loki s'avance vers la vitre, marchant tel un serpent.

Loki: Vous souhaitez que ce soit moi mère, Thor n'aurait il pas peur que je fasse du mal à sa petite protégé? 

Thor énervé abatis son poing contre la vitre ce qui eut l'effet de le faire sursauter.

Thor: Frère ! Je t'ordonne de faire ton possible ! A part si tu n'en est pas capable.

Loki: Doutez vous temps de mes talents mon chère ? 

Loki se rapprocha alors d'un coup près de moi. Il me fit pivoter pour que je sois fasse à lui, je sentis alors une chaleur se répandre à travers moi, mais elle s'estompa rapidement je retrouva mes sens, je vis alors dans les yeux de Loki une incrédulité et une peur incroyable. Je ne pus savoir ce qui l'interrogeait tant. Car je me sentis partir encore une fois.


	5. Chapter 5

Je me réveilla à nouveau mais cette fois je sentis sur moi une couverture, j'en trouvais mes yeux pour me retrouver dans une chambre aux couleurs vertes et or, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer si quelqu'un d'autre était dans la salle. Je vis alors que j'étais allongé sur un lit et qu'à ma gauche se trouvait un balcon et j'y vis une silhouette accoudé. Je tentais alors de me lever mais mes membres ne voulurent pas me répondre et je me sentis alors tomber au sol. Mon cœur heurta le sol dans un boom assourdissant qui en aurait fait gémir plus d'un en entendant mes os craquer. Je ressentis alors d'un coup à nouveau cette chaleur traverser mon corps, puis je me retrouvais en position assise sur le lit et face à moi assis sur un siège un peu plus loin Loki. Je le regardais incrédule espérant qu'il puisse alors m'indiquer pourquoi je me retrouvais ici et une fois de plus à ses côtés.

Loki: Vous souhaiteriez savoir pourquoi vous êtes à nouveau au côté du monstre Mlle Foster ? 

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un frisson face à la violence du mot qu'il employa à son égard. Comment pouvait-on soit même se détester autant quitte à se traiter de différents ?

Loki: Foster Vous êtes toujours là ? Où vous êtes subjugué par ma beauté ? Dit-il en rigolant.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire et pas un rire remplis de méchanceté. Mais la c'était un rire qui venait presque du cœur.

Jane: Non mais... je...

Loki: Ne vous fatiguez pas, vous savez bien qu'on ne m'appelle pas langue magique pour rien ? Bon revenons en a vous, juste après que vous vous soyez évanouis... 

Tout en parlant il s'était levé et faisait et marchait autour de la chambre.

FLASHBACK :

Jane s'évanouit, heureusement Loki a côté d'elle s'y était attendu et la rattrapa à temps. Il l'a porta alors en style mariée, se mit face à son « frère » et sa mère.

Loki: Bon Thor quoique porter Mlle Foster ne me fasse pas faire de gros efforts. J'aimerais pourtant bien que vous fassiez quelque chose avant qu'il ne lui arrive encore plus malheur.

Thor: Mon Dieu... Mais que peut-il bien lui arriver pour qu'il lui arrive autant d'évanouissement ?

Un sourire au coin de la bouche de Loki lui passa les lèvres s'y rapidement que presque personne ne le vit à part Frigga mais qui ne préféra rien ajouter.

Thor: Mère faisons les sortir et emmenons Jane dans les quartiers...

Loki: Je ne voudrais décevoir tes ardeurs mon chère, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que Jane soit mise dans mes quartiers car comme l'a mentionné Eier je suis sans doute le seul ici à pouvoir savoir exactement ce qu'il l'a ronge.

Frigga: Thor ton frère à raison, vas voir ton père et annonce lui que j'emmène Loki et Jane dans la chambre de celui-ci. Mais Loki malgré que je te fasse confiance il vas falloir que je fasse mettre un sort de protection autour de ta chambre pour que vous ne puissiez sortir pour plus de sûreté.

Loki: Mais je comprends tout à fait mère. Tout le monde aurait trop peur que le monstre ne se volatilise encore.

Frigga: Loki ne recommence pas s'il te plaît ! Maintenant suis moi.

La vitre se dématerialisa alors pour que Loki portant Jane puisse passer, ils se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre de celui-ci.


	6. Chapter 6

Après les révélations de Loki je restais stoïque, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un mot sur tous les événements qui m'arrivaient en ce moment. Et puis ce qui m'avait le plus intrigué c'était le fait que Loki m'est porté. Cet homme autoproclamée dieu des méfaits avait eux une sorte de compassion pour que je ne me fasse pas mal. Quelque chose se cachait derrière tout sa et il fallait que je le découvre. Mais avant que je ne puisse ne sortir un mot, une envie de vomir me submergea. Je me leva d'un coup par miracle mes jambes me répondirent et je fonça vers le balcon et je vomis. Épuisé je glissa à terre et m'accrocha au barrière. Je vis Loki dans ma vision, et je sentis une main se reposait contre mon front et une sensation de fraîcheur se répandit en moi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que mes yeux s'était fermés à son toucher et quand je les rouvrît il était à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage. Un moindre mouvement de sa part ou de la mienne et nos lèvres serait l'une contre l'autre. Mais j'étais tellement plongé dans son regard et lui aussi je crois que je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et une personne s'approchait de nous.

Frigga: Loki, Jane.

Je sursautais au son de la voix de Frigga. Loki lui n'émit rien bizarrement. Peut-être avait-il l'habitude d'être interrompu de manière brute. Cependant il se releva pour faire face à Frigga.

Loki: Oui mère, que voulez-vous ?

Frigga: Je souhaiterais que vous deux me suivent chez Eier pour que Jane puisse savoir ce qu'elle a.

Jane: Madame, je veux bien vous suivre mais si cela ne vous dérange pas je souhaiterais juste me débarbouiller un peu car je me sens encore un peu nauséeuse.

Frigga: Oh mon enfant que vous est il arrivé ?

Jane: Oh rien de très grave, après que Loki m'est expliqué ce qui m'était arrivé après mettre évanoui j'ai sentis une envie de vomir me monter et le premier endroit que j'ai vus était le balcon donc voilà pourquoi je suis assise par terre.

Frigga: Je comprends tenez prenez ceci et venez avec moi.

Frigga sorti de sa poche une sorte de petite gélule que je reconnus comme être un médicament que j'utilisais pour les mal de ventre. Je le pris et remercia Frigga, celle-ci hocha la tête et nous fit signe de la suivre. J'essayais de me relever dans grands succès quand je sentis les bras de Loki m'encerclaient la taille pour finalement me porter dans ses bras. Je le regarda et lui envoya un regard de remerciement, et avant que mes yeux ne se ferment je crus entrevoir un rictus se formait sur ses lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand je me réveilla nous étions arrivés devant la salle de Eier je suppose, Loki me portait toujours. Arrivé dans la salle il me posa sur un des lits et nous attendions l'arrivée de Eier. Quelques secondes plus tard elle apparut.

Eier: Bonjour Mademoiselle Jane et bienvenue à Asgard. Je suis Eier et je suis le médecin du palais. Je vais vous faire passer une forge au-dessus de votre corps pour que je fasse quelque vérification sur votre état de santé pour pouvoir vous dire précisément ce que vous avez.

J'hocha la tête ne sachant quoi dire, cette femme m'inspirer confiance et j'espérais qu'elle puisse répondre à mes questions sur mon état de santé. Elle fit passer la forge au-dessus de moi.

Jane: C'est un champ de générateur quantique ?

Eier: Non c'est une forge de l'âme.

Jane: Oui mais il a les mêmes propriétés que le champ de générateur quantique ? Tel que le fait de pouvoir traverser les champs magnétiques et pouvoir voir à travers les objets leurs métabolisme ?

Eier: Je vois que vous vous y connaissez un peu en la matière qu'exerciez vous sur Midgard ? Et cette forge permet encore plus de possibilités que celle que vous venez de citez. Tel que de voir les maladies et savoir comment les soigner.

Jane: Je suis Astrophysicienne, et je suis fasciné depuis toujours par le cosmos et ce qu'il cache. Mais surtout les trous dans l'univers qui permettent de voyager entre différentes planètes. Comme votre Bifrost.

Eier: Je vois. Vous pouvez vous relevez à présent.

Je me releva et regarda dans les yeux de Eier pour savoir ce qui me rongeait.

Eier: Félicitations Mlle Jane vous êtes avec l'enfant.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane: Attendez, comment cela est possible, je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis plus de deux ans. C'est donc logiquement impossible que je sois enceinte.

J'avais dis sa en oubliant la présence de Loki et Frigga dans la salle. Mais je m'en foutais je voulais savoir à tout prix comment cela était possible. Et surtout qui était le père.

Eier: Je sais Mademoiselle que c'est assez étrange pour vous comme pour nous. Mais nous avons une explication à cela. Quand vous avez touchez le Tesseract vous avez absorbé une partie de sa magie qui réside toujours à l'intérieur de vous en ce moment que l'on appelle l'Éther. Mais...

Loki: Bon pour en venir au fait, comme j'ai était la dernière personne à touché le cube avant vous. Par je ne sais quel tour cela a fusionné et à fait que vous êtes enceinte de moi.

Jane: Que... quoi... je suis enceinte de Loki ? 

Loki: Oui voulez-vous que je vous le répète car je crois que vos oreilles ne fonctionnent pas ?

Jane: Oh c'est bon arrête avec ton sarcasme. Mais Eier qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Eier: Pour votre propre sécurité nous ne pouvons pas vous faire avortée. Car du fait que l'éther réside en vous, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque de le libérer sans savoir comment le canaliser. Et cela pourrait tuez l'enfant. De plus que cet enfant est un Asgardien et géant du givre, et si par miracle il arrivait à survivre cela permettrait alors à l'éther de le prendre pour hôte ce qui serait très dangereux.

Jane: Wouaw c'est beaucoup d'information d'un coup. Mais pourriez-vous me dire si je pourrais retourner sur terre ?

Eier: Non surtout pas, vous ne résisteriez pas si vous n'êtes pas assistés par des asgardiens. Et il faut, pour que l'enfant grandisse dans de bonnes conditions que les deux parents soient collés ensemble. Donc pour être sûr que vous ne soyez pas séparés Frigga vas vous jeter un sort et elle vous expliquera plus en détail. A présent je m'en vais et je vous souhaite du repos.

Elle s'inclina puis sortis par la porte. La salle était rempli d'un silence de mort jusqu'à ce que Loki prenne la parole.

Loki: Mère qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette mascarade ? Dites-moi que je ne vais pas avoir à être collé à ce mortel jour et nuit ?

Frigga: Si Loki, et je te prierait d'être plus clement envers Jane. A présent je vais vous expliquer le sort que je vais vous jeter.


	9. Chapter 9

Frigga: Bon venons en au fait. Un enfant dans ce monde a besoin que ses deux parents soient collés ensemble, fassent tout ensemble. Et que les deux ne soient en contact avec d'autres personnes, plus précisément qu'elle ne fasse pas d'embrassade avec autrui à part des parents de l'un et de l'autre parent. Le sort que je vais donc vous jetez vas consister à ce que vous ne soyez sous aucun prétexte séparé. Mais je dois vous avertir des quelques complications que cela engendre.

Loki: Continuez qu'est-ce qui peut bien être pire que d'être collé en permanence à Jane Foster ?

Frigga: Loki ! Bon je continue, les complications sont que vous ressentirez tout ce que l'autre ressent et cela en permanence. Donc par exemple si l'un tombe malade l'autre ressentira tout. 

Jane: Oh mon dieu... Mais cela durera combien de temps ? Parce que sur terre la durée d'une grossesse est de 9 mois. Mais ici sur Asgard je ne sais pas du tout.

Frigga: Ici le terme ne dure juste qu'un mois de plus, donc ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. A présent venez près de moi mes enfants.

Je m'avança vers Frigga avec un peu d'appréhension je ne savais ce qu'il allait se produire mais je n'en savais pas les effets. Ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus. Loki lui avança à reculons, mais je décelais dans son regard qu'il n'était pas complètement opposé à cela. Sa me paressait étrange, mais je gardais cette information dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Frigga: A présent donnez moi vos poignets.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki et moi tendons nos poignets. Je vois alors une bande fine sortir des doigts de Frigga, qui vient se poser sur nos poignets pour finalement s'entortiller autour et dans un flash de lumière disparaît. Je tire mécaniquement sur mon poignet pour voir celui de Loki suivre, ce qui me fit légèrement basculé.

Frigga: Bon a présent je vais rejoindre mes quartiers. Je vous conseille de vous reposer Jane et Loki sera la si vous avez besoin. En cas d'extrême urgence faites moi appeler.

Jane: D'accord.

Frigga sort de la salle.

Loki: Bon et bien à présent que nous sommes liés que souhaitez vous faire ? Car de toute façon que ce soit vous ou moi qui voulons faire quelque chose l'autre doit suivre.

Jane: Je ne sais pas vraiment. Connaissez-vous quelles merveilles d'Asgard vous pourriez peut-être me montrer ?

Loki: Je suppose qu'en tant de petite physicienne vous aimeriez voir ce que peut déceler une telle planète qu'Asgard ?

Jane: Alors déjà pas petite. Et pour votre information avant d'arriver ici je travaillais sur le projet Einstein-Rosen si consistait à fabriquer un pont comme celui que vous avez pour traverser l'univers.

Loki: Oh je vois me serais-je trompé sur votre compte très chère ?

Il dit cela en rapprochant son visage du mien. Nos visages étaient à nouveau très près l'un de l'autre. 

Jane: Je pense que oui et vous devriez faire attention vous pourriez être étonné.

Loki: Bien, je crois savoir où nous emmener. Aimez-vous les surprises ma chère ?

Jane: Cela dépend ce que vous sous-entendez, surtout quand cela vient du dieu de malice en personne.

Loki: Cette réponse me suffit.

Puis nous disparaissons dans une lumière verte.


	11. Chapter 11

A peine je ressentis à nouveau le sol sous mes pieds que je trébucha, heureusement Loki me rattrapa par la taille. Il put alors me stabiliser, bizarrement il n'enleva pas son bras.

Loki: Faites attention a vous, on pourrait m'accuser d'avoir manqué d'attention à votre égard. Et votre chère Thor me le ferait certainement payer.

Thor, je n'y avais plus penser. Après tous les événements qui se sont produits je l'ai oublié. Comment réagira t-il à l'annonce de la grossesse et surtout que je suis enceinte de son frère ? Je pense qu'il ne voudrait même plus me parler. Mais sommes nous vraiment ensemble ? Il faut que je le vois, mais je ne pourrais lui parler sans que Loki soit présent. Je verrais en tant voulu, puis de toute façon je n'ai rien à cacher.

Loki: Encore dans vos pensées Jane Foster ? 

Jane: Oh oui pardon... Vous vouliez aller où ?

Loki: A l'observatoire regarder autour de vous.

Je pris conscience alors de mon environnement. Il faisait presque nuit mais les lumières d'Asgard permettait d'y voir encore pleinement. C'était un spectacle époustouflant, j'en restais subjugué.

Jane: C'est incroyable.

Loki: Et vous n'avez encore rien vus. Suivez moi je vais vous montrer l'observatoire.

Jane: Je vous suis.

Nous marchâmes sur le pont rainbow, ces couleurs illuminaient nos pas, c'était un nuancier de couleur impressionnant. Je releva la tête et je vis que l'on était arrivé. Il me guida alors à l'intérieur.


	12. Chapter 12

Nous entrâmes a l'intérieur, il me guida au centre de la salle où se trouvait un des plus grands microscopes que j'avais pus voir dans mon existence. Je le regardais avec admiration comme si c'était la chose la plus importante de ma vie.

Loki: Vous n'avez pas ce genre de microscope sur Midgard ?

Jane: Nous en avons mais pas aussi performant. Je peux ? Dis-je en m'approchant de la loupe.

Loki: Je vous en prie.

Je mis mon œil sur la loupe et à peine je pus voir les étoiles que je ressentais un frisson a l'intérieur de moi. Tant d'émotions me traversait, la fascination, la peur mais surtout la joie. Moi Jane Foster jeune astrophysicienne voyait les plus belles étoiles que l'univers pouvait offrir, je n'en croyais toujours pas mes yeux.

Loki: Incroyable, ce que nous a dit ma mère était vrai, je peux ressentir tout ce que vous ressentez.

Je me sentais rougir j'en avais oublié la présence de Loki a mes côtés.

Jane: Excusez-moi. Je suis tellement impressionné que j'oublie ce qui se passe autour. Et maintenant que nous sommes liés ceci est compliqué.

Loki: Ne vous en faites pas, je trouve cela plutôt agréable que quelqu'un trouve un intérêt au cosmos.

Jane: Pourquoi dites vous cela ? Il y a vraiment personne qui s'intéresse à la beauté du cosmos ? Surtout avec la chance qu'ils ont de pouvoir l'observer d'aussi prêt ?

Loki: Et bien a dire vrai il n'y a que moi et Heimdall qui est le portier qui nous intéressons à la beauté du cosmos comme vous l'appeler.

Jane: Vraiment ?

Loki: Cela vous étonne ?

Jane: Et bien à vrai dire je pensais qu'une civilisation comme la vôtre s'intéresserait davantage à ce que le cosmos peut offrir.

Loki: Je suis au regret de vous informer que notre civilisation comme vous dites est je pense beaucoup plus ignorante de ce que l'on peut découvrir avec tout ce que nous possédons comme outil de découverte.

Jane: Et ben si je retourne sur terre je pense que je reconsidérerai mon point de vue face a ceux qui ne sont pas comme moi.

Loki: Vous m'étonnez de plus en plus ma chère. 

Il regarda vers le ciel.

Loki: mais il se fait tard je pense que nous devrions rentrer. Avez-vous faim ?

Jane: A vrai dire, un peu.

Loki: Et bien laissez moi vous conduire a la salle de dîner. Puis-je vous offrir mon bras ?

Cet homme est vraiment rempli de surprise. Désagréable quand il le souhaite mais charmant au possible. Je pense qu'il n'a pas fini de m'étonner.

Jane: Si vous le souhaitez.

Loki: Mais c'est avec plaisir.

Puis nous disparaissons à nouveau dans une lumière verte.


	13. Chapter 13

Cette fois-ci sachant ce qu'il allait m'arriver je m'étais préparé à  l'atterrissage. Mais malheureusement mon pied glissa comme nous étions sur une surface plane, Loki me rattrapa à nouveau cette fois de ses deux bras et je fus à nouveau plongé dans son regard perçant. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du sien, mais lui aussi maintenait son regard envers moi.

Thor: Hmm. Dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Je pris soudainement compte à nouveau de mon environnement. Thor était face à nous et voyant son regard sa ne présageait rien de bon. Loki me releva mais garda son bras fermement autour de ma taille.

Loki: Thor quel plaisir de vous voir. Que nous vaut votre présence ?

Thor: Je suppose que tu le sais bien mon frère nous mangeons tous ensemble le soir.

Loki: Mais oui suis-je bête. Jane que diriez vous de vous installer a table ?

Jane: Euh... Oui bien je veux bien.

Je restais perplexe c'était la première fois qu'il disait simplement mon prénom.

Loki: Allons-y alors. Et bien Thor vous ne nous suivez pas ?

Thor: Si bien sûr.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table où était déjà installé Odin et Frigga. Loki me tira ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir et il s'installa a côté de moi. Ce qui intrigua Thor. Savait il pour le bébé ? Et pour le lien ? J'en doutes.

Thor: Mon frère pourquoi vous asseyez vous près de Jane ? Ceci est ma place je pense ?

Loki: Thor je vous croyais moins ignorant que cela.

Thor le regarda d'un œil intrigué ne comprenant pas son sous-entendu.

Loki: Et bien mère vous ne l'avez pas informé ?

Frigga envoya un regard dure vers Loki pour l'intimer de se taire mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Thor: M'informer de quoi ?

Oh mon Dieu j'aimerais tellement devenir toute petite à cette instant précis. Mais Loki me prit la main ce qui eu le don de me faire légèrement rougir.

Loki: Jane et moi-même attendons un enfant.


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà la bombe était lâché. Thor est devenu livide et Loki ne montrait aucune émotion mais je vis un rictus traversait son visage impassible.

Thor: C'est... c'est impossible.

Frigga: Si Thor, je contais te le dire mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Pour te dire la vérité...

Loki: La vérité Thor c'est que votre cher Jane Foster ayant touché le Tesseract après que je l'ai moi-même utilisé à engendré une réaction qui a fait qu'elle est enceinte de moi.

Thor: Jane dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

Jane: Thor je ...

Je n'arrivais pas à sortir un mot. Que lui dire, oui c'est vrai je suis enceinte de ton frère alors que l'on est ensemble. Mais sommes nous vraiment ensemble. Cette question me hantait, mais il fallait que je le sache. Sans réfléchir je la lui posa.

Jane: Thor sommes-nous vraiment ensemble ?

Thor: Et bien ... 

Loki: Thor pourquoi montrer un tel énervement si c'est pour au final ne même pas avoir de sentiments à l'égard de Jane. 

Deuxième fois dans la soirée qu'il m'appelle juste par mon prénom.

Loki: A moins que sa ne cache un complexe d'infériorité peut-être.

Loki se lève et se dirige vers Thor.

Loki: Car oui ne nous le cachons pas vous auriez voulu être le premier à la sauter. Non ?

Frigga: Loki ! Ton langage !

Loki: Oh pardon excusez-moi. Lui faire l'amour.

Je restais complètement choqué. Ne serais-je en fait qu'un pion dans l'existence de Thor ? Satisfaire ces besoins primaires pour au final me faire jeter comme une vieille chaussette pour finir ma vie seule et à pleurer la perte de mon grand amour ? 

Frigga: Jane vous allez bien ?

Je releva les yeux pour voir tout le monde me regardait avec une légère inquiétude.

Jane: Non non je vais bien, mais si vous me le permettez je souhaiterais retourner à ma chambre. Je me sens fatigué et j'aimerais me reposer.

Frigga: Pas de problème mon enfant je vous emmène. Loki s'il te plaît.

Loki: Oui ?

Frigga: Suis nous. 

Thor: Pourquoi doit-il vous suivre ? Ce n'est pas comme si Jane et Loki était attaché par un fil invisible impossible a défaire ? Dit-il avec un rire contenu.

Comme personne ne répondait Thor commença à comprendre.

Thor: Non... non mère vous n'avez pas fait ça ?

Frigga: Thor je ne pouvais faire autrement je suis navré.

Puis Thor s'évanouit.

Loki: Et bien quand ce n'est pas Jane Foster qui s'évanouit c'est ce balourd de Thor.


	15. Chapter 15

Après cette dur soirée nous étions finalement arrivé dans ma chambre. Loki m'indiqua où se situait la salle de bain, je me pris une douche. Quand j'en sortis je trouvais sur un portant un ensemble de pyjama je l'enfila même si je ne savais pas vraiment d'ou il était apparu. Quand je sortis je vis Loki allongé sur le lit sûrement entrain de dormir. Je me glissa sous les draps même si un peu retissante a l'idée qu'il dorme avec moi. Je m'endormis et souhaitait que demain soit une meilleure journée.

(Le lendemain)

Je me réveilla à cause du soleil qui m'éblouissait, je sentis alors un corps collé contre mon oreille. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour faire face à la poitrine de quelqu'un. En relevant un peu la tête je puis distinguer que cette personne avait des cheveux mi-long noir ébène. Je compris alors que j'étais allongé sur Loki, mes bras recroquevillés autour de son ventre. Pour les siens, l'un est pendu de l'autre côté du lit et l'autre est lié fermement autour de ma taille. J'essayais de me dégager en faisant en sorte de ne pas le réveiller, mais c'était peine perdu il avait une trop grande emprise sur ma taille. Je me décida alors à le réveiller. Mais comment. Je détourna mon regard alors à son visage. Il semblait comme apaisé, un sourire ornait son visage. Cela faisait un magnifique contraste avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs qui tombait en bataille autour. Je fondais en le regardant, me demandant comment un être comme lui pouvait être aussi mesquin. Je le sentis remuer , je me pencha alors sans bruit vers son torse en feignant de dormir. Je le sentis bouger et comme il s'arrêta je compris qu'il se rendais compte de la position dans laquelle nous étions.

Loki: Jane bien que je ne dises pas que mon torse ne soit pas confortable je souhaiterais pouvoir sortir du lit si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Je fis semblant de me réveiller comme si je ne savais pas dans quelle position nous nous trouvions.

Jane: Hmm. Et vous si sa ne vous dérange pas non plus d'enlever votre bras d'autour de ma taille je pourrais peut-être bouger.

Il me regarda d'un air de défi.

Loki: Si vous souhaitez tant que cela sortir de mon emprise vous n'avez qu'à en sortir je ne vous retient pas.

Je le regarda à mon tour avec un air de défi. J'allais lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Je commença à essayer de m'extirper par le bas mais impossible son bras était trop accroché à ma taille. Je décida alors de me glisser sur le côté mais impossible aussi. Tout à coup il me vint une idée, il fallait que je glisse sur son torse. Je commença alors a me glisser et arrivé presque au bout du lit je sentis deux bras me hisser m'empêchant de m'enfuir. Je me retrouva alors allongé sur Loki nos lèvres à deux millimètres l'une de l'autre je le sentis poser ses lèvres sur les miennes lorsque.


	16. Chapter 16

Lorsque Thor rentra en trombe dans la chambre complètement paniqué, heureusement j'étais arrivé à m'extirper de l'étreinte de Loki juste avant qu'il ne rentre. Le fantôme de ses lèvres encore imprégné sur les miennes. Je repris vite mes esprits quand Thor commença à parler.

Thor: Loki les elfes noirs attaquent Asgard. Il faut mettre Jane à l'abri, Malekith convoite l'Ether. Il sait qu'il est ici et ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il l'aura.

Loki: Très bien je vais emmener Jane à mère pour qu'elle l'a protège. Et après je viens prêter mains forte.

Thor: Entendu.

Thor sorti. Je restai pétrifiée, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'en venant ici je serais la cible d'un fou assoiffé de pouvoir. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas senti Loki se lever. Mais il me sorti de mes songes en me portant dans ses bras, puis je sentis à nouveau la sensation de sa magie nous emportant. Lorsque je rouvrais les yeux un peu sonné nous étions dans une salle que je ne connaissais pas. Loki me posa à terre mais je sentis sa main s'attarder sur mon ventre dans un geste de protection. Je sentis une chaleur étrange se répandre à l'intérieur de moi, c'est comme si une bulle protectrice m'entourai. 

Frigga: Loki aller aider votre frère je m'occupe de Jane.

Loki disparut à nouveau dans un tourbillon vert. Mais à peine était il parti que je sentis le fil nous réunissant m'envoyer d'atroce vibration. Je cria à plein poumon tellement la douleur était insupportable. Je sentis Frigga m'entourai de ses bras essayant de m'apaiser mais rien n'a faire la douleur persistait. Je sentis alors un souffle derrière moi et quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'écrasait à terre, soudain la douleur avait disparu. Je me retourna pour voir qui cela pouvait être quand je m'aperçus que c'était Loki.

Loki: Vous serez la mort de moi Jane Foster.

Frigga: Excuse moi Loki j'avais oublié le lien.

Loki: Ce n'est rien mais à présent il faut trouver un moyen de cacher Jane à la vue de Malekith. Je le sens se rapprocher.

Frigga: Attend je sais ce que nous allons faire, je vais faire des double de nous qui feront fassent à Malekith. Mais que moi et Jane je ne veux pas que Malekith sache que tu es sortis de prison sinon il ...

Loki lui fit signe que Malekith était vraiment proche. Je vis alors mon double apparaître comme celui de Frigga, elle nous fit signe d'aller nous cacher vers les colones. Arrivé vers les colones Loki m'enferma dans son étreinte sa main sur ma bouche pour que je ne sorte un son qui trahisse notre présence. Dans un énorme fracas on entendit la porte voler et Malekith je suppose rentra.


	17. Chapter 17

Malekith était dans la salle il commença à parler aux doubles de moi et Frigga. Ces intentions étaient clair ils désiraient le pouvoir de l'Ether qui était contenu en moi. Je le vis alors essayant de s'approcher de moi. Et quand il essaya de m'attraper mon double disparu. Malekith étant très énervé de s'être fait trompé commença alors à s'aventurer vers Frigga. Ils commencèrent à se battre, je vis que le double de Frigga était en mauvaise posture et puis d'un coup je la vis à terre mais je ne comprenais pas le double ne disparaissait pas comme le mien. Puis je compris, la vraie Frigga était là-bas, je commença alors à essayer de me sortir de l'étreinte de Loki, en vain, il me retenait encore plus contre lui. Je sentis alors sa bouche contre mon oreille, il me parla très bas pour qu'on ne puisse l'entendre.

Loki: Jane je vois bien que vous souhaitez aller sauver ma mère, et moi de même mais nous ne pouvons pas elle m'a fait promettre qu'on ne se mettraient pas entre elle et Malekith.

Perdus dans le son de sa voix, je n'entendis que peux après qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle. Je détourna le regard pour voir que Malekith avait disparu, mais Frigga gisait à terre la lame de son épée enfoncé dans son corps. Je réussis à me dégager de l'étreinte de Loki pour aller me mettre à genou au près d'elle.

Jane: Non, non s'il vous plaît ne mourrez pas. Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez pour avoir sauvé ma misérable vie.

Je sentis Loki s'accroupir à mes côtés et a tenu la main de sa mère.

Frigga: Non ne vous en fait pas mon enfant, ce que j'ai fais ici méritait que je vous sauve la vie. Vous avez permis de faire changer mes deux fils et je vous en serait a jamais reconnaissante. 

Elle se détourna vers Loki et le regarda dans les yeux.

Frigga: Quand à toi Loki sache que je t'ai élevé et aimé comme une mère. L'amour que je te porte est sincère n'en doute jamais. J'ai été fière de toi dans les bons autant que les mauvais moments. Mais promets moi une chose, promets moi de prendre soin de ce royaume et surtout de Jane, j'ai vus dans l'avenir et je souhaite que tu prennes soin d'elle.

Loki: Oui mère je vous le promets.

Frigga: Bien, et dit à Thor et Odin que je les aimes, on se rejoindra à Valhalla. 

Et sur ces derniers mots ses yeux se refermèrent. Je commença à sangloter et puis ils devinrent des pleurs incontrôlables. Je sentis la prise de Loki autour de moi, je me jeta alors dans ces bras, il me serra fort, sa tête au-dessus de la mienne. Puis il déposa un baiser sur celle-ci en signe de réconfort. Je m'enfonça encore plus dans son étreinte. Puis la porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant rentrer Thor puis Odin à sa suite.


	18. Chapter 18

Thor nous regarde je pense parce que je sens la tête de Loki se déplacer sur la mienne. Il ne doit pas bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je sens alors Thor se rapprocher de nous.

Thor: Que... que s'est-il passé ?

Loki: Mère s'est battu vaillamment pour protéger Jane de Malekith. Mais malheureusement... (il réussit à empêcher un sanglot de sortir)... il l'a désarmé et la tuée.

Thor: Et... et vous n'avez rien fait pour la protéger ? Ne serais-ce que distraire Malekith pour lui permettre de se relever ?

Odin: Thor...

Thor: Mais Non j'oubliais le dieu de malice n'as aucun scrupule à laissé mourir les gens, mêmes ceux de sa propre famille.

Odin: THOR CELA SUFFIT !

Je sursauta un peu au son de la voix d'Odin. Loki a dû le ressentir car il me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Odin: Tu sais bien que nous avons empêché à Loki d'utiliser sa magie à part pour les voyages dans Asgard. Et je te signale qu'il n'avait aucune arme sur lui, alors cela aurait été du suicide de se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup.

Je sentis la respiration de Loki, il avait du être tendu pendant toute la tirade de Odin.

Odin: A présent je souhaiterais me retirer dans mes chambres si cela ne vous dérange pas. Et je souhaite que l'on ne me dérange que si nécessaire.

Sur cette dernière phrase il partit, ne nous laissant pas la chance de répondre. Je relevais alors ma tête que j'avais gardé enfouis dans la poitrine de Loki.

Jane: Si cela ne dérange personne non plus j'aimerais aussi aller me reposer. Tous ses événements m'ont un peu traumatisé.

Je regarda Loki lui faisant comprendre qu'il faudrait qu'il m'aide. Il me compris sans une once d'hésitation. Il me prit alors à nouveau dans ses bras pour me soulever et lui permettre de me porter. Je souleva mon regard alors à Thor pour la première fois depuis son arrivé.

Jane: Thor je suis vraiment navré pour ce qui est arrivé à votre mère, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il lui arrive cela. J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner. Si tu me cherches tu sauras ou me trouver. 

Il me regarda d'un air compréhensif et de remerciement. Je lui souris en retour, puis je retourna à nouveau mon regard vers Loki lui disant que j'étais prête à partir. Et sur ces dernières paroles nous sortîmes de la salle, Loki me portant. Et avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil bercé par la chaleur de ses bras, je pus entrevoir un semblant de soulagement sur son visage.


	19. Chapter 19

Quand je me suis réveillée je me suis retrouvée à nouveau dans le même lit que la veille, je me redressa pour voir si Loki était dans le lit aussi mais je ne ressentis que le vide. Puis quand je repris un peu plus mes esprits je pus entendre le son de l'eau qui coule. Je me douta alors qu'il devait prendre sa douche. Je me remémora alors les événements de la veille et de ses derniers jours, je me sentais vraiment coupable par rapport à la mort de Frigga. Mais je me souvenais alors de ses derniers mots et je me sentis un peu moins triste. Je repensa alors à l'enfant que je portais en moi et me rendais alors compte que je ne lui avait pas vraiment prêté attention ces temps-ci. Je posa alors délicatement ma main sur mon ventre un tout petit peu rebondi. Je le massa délicatement du dos de celle-ci, un million de sentiments me traversèrent, je ressentais la joie, la peur, mais surtout l'impatience. Je ne savais pourquoi mais j'avais hâte que ce petit-être grandisse. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Loki, je ne savais plus quoi penser de notre situation, la dernière fois nous avions faillit nous embrasser et il a été si réconfortant hier. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Un bruit me fit alors sortir de mes pensées. Je me retourna et vit Loki sortir de la salle de bain habillé d'un t-shirt de flanelle qui pendait vers le bas et un pantalon lâche. L'eau dans ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur son visage me coupa le souffle. Et ses yeux verts profond me plongèrent en transe.

Loki: Et bien Mademoiselle Foster vous êtes enfin réveillé. Et je vois aussi que vous êtes fasciné par ma personne ce qui ne m'étonne guère mais si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais que votre regard baisse un peu d'intensité et ce concentre sur autre chose que moi.

Après la fin de sa tirade je sentis mes joues rougir fortement. Je baissa la tête de gêne. Je l'entendis rire, ce qui accentua ma gêne. Je sentis alors un poids se poser à mes côtés, je détourna alors à nouveau mon regard pour me retrouver face à son regard perçant. Je ne pus détourner mon regard, nos yeux bien trop plongé les uns dans les autres. J'attendais un mouvement de recul de sa part ce qui se produit ensuite était plutôt l'inverse, ses lèvres viennent s'écraser contre les miennes.


	20. Chapter 20

Au début je ne répondis pas à son baiser mais quand je le sentis s'éloigner je pris possession de ses lèvres. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus fervent. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment nous en étions arrivés là mais pour le moment je m'en foutais, je profitais de l'instant présent. Je sentis à nouveau la sensation du lit dans mon dos et compris qu'il m'avait déplacé afin d'être au-dessus de moi. Mes mains allèrent se bloquer dans ses cheveux, pendant que l'une des siennes était posé sur ma joue et l'autre tenait ma hanche fermement. Notre baiser continua à monter en intensité, c'était presque une lutte pour la domination. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela avait pus durer, une heure, à peine dix minutes. Mais quand je rouvris les yeux je me retrouva complètement essoufflé et brûlante. Je regarda alors Loki qui était quasiment dans la même situation. Je le regardais intensément essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Je le vis commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sa voix se perdit car je sentis une douleur me traversait, elle venait de mon ventre et je n'arrivais pas à la faire passer. Je commençais  à hyperventiler. 

Jane: Lo.. Loki... amè... ne moi... à... Eier... vite !

Je commença à crier de toute mes forces là douleur était insupportable. Je sentis Loki se lever et me prendre dans ses bras, il me porta alors jusqu'à la porte et hurla dans le couloir à un garde pas loin.

Loki: Toi ! Prévient Eier au plus vite nous avons besoin d'elle !

Il partit en courant accomplir sa tâche. Et moi je continuais à crier je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter la douleur était plus qu'insupportable, mes cris avait dus résonner car à peine quelques salles passaient nous nous retrouvions nez à nez avec Thor et Odin.

Thor: Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi Jane crie t'elle ?

Loki: Je ne sais pas nous étions entrain de discuter quand tout d'un coup elle a commencé à avoir des douleurs. 

Thor: Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites frère ce ne sont pas des mensonges parce...

Jane: BON MAINTENANT THOR ARRÊTE ! J'AI L'IMPRESSION QU'ON M'ARRACHE LES ENTRAILLES ! DONC S'IL VOUS PLAÎT MAINTENANT EMMENER MOI À EIER ! 

Odin: Mademoiselle je vous prierais de ne pas...

Loki: Jane a raison nous devons au plus vite l'emmener. Maintenant poussez vous pour que l'on puisse passer s'il vous plaît parce que si vous auriez oublier je ressens aussi sa douleur et je ne vais pas pouvoir la dissimuler encore longtemps.

Thor se poussa mais Odin resta à sa place. Loki parvint tout de même à passer en envoyant un regard meurtrier à son « père ». Nous nous dirigeâmes alors à l'infirmerie.


	21. Chapter 21

Arrivé à l'infirmerie Loki me posa délicatement sur le siège, la douleur n'était toujours pas passé. Je vis Loki se positionner à côté de moi, je pus apercevoir sur son visage un trait de douleur, je m'en voulus de lui infliger tout ca. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Eier venait d'arriver, elle s'approcha de moi et commença à m'ausculter.

Eier: Mademoiselle Jane comment vos douleurs sont-elles apparus ?

Jane: J'étais entr... AHHHH...

Je n'arrivais pas à parler les douleurs devenait de plus en plus intense. 

Loki: Nous étions dans nos appartements quand Jane a soudainement commencé à se sentir mal puis au fur et à mesure elle a commencé à crier de douleur.

J'envoyais un signe de remerciement à Loki, il me répondit avec un sourire en coin.

Eier: Je vois... je pense savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. Jane vous n'avez ressenti aucun effet du à l'éther ?

Jane: Non... je ne crois... pas.

Eier: Je crains que l'éther puise de son énergie. Du fait que sa physionomie n'est pas aesir, cela ne permet pas à l'éther d'être plus facilement contenue.

Loki: Et que devons nous faire alors ?

Eier: Il faut que l'éther soit enlevé de son corps ou sinon elle mourra.

Jane: Que quoi... non. Il doit bien... avoir une solution ?

Eier: Je crains que non. Je vais y réfléchir et je reviendrais vers vous. Pour l'instant je vais vous donner des médicaments pour apaiser vos douleurs.

Eier se dirigea vers un meuble et en sorti quelques gélules, me les donna avec un vers d'eau puis elle sortit de la salle. Je commença à sentir les effets des médicaments qui apaisèrent mes douleurs.

Thor: Bon que faisons-nous alors ?

Je n'avais pas fait attention au fait que Thor nous avait suivis je sursauta alors légèrement pris par surprise.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki: Je ne sais pas il faudrait que l'on trouve un moyen de sortir l'éther de Jane sans que cela la tue.

Je commençais légèrement à trembler, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter du fait que je peux mourir à tout instant. Loki ayant ressentis ma crainte me prit la main, dans un geste de soutien.

Thor: Je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on tende un piège à Malekith, on lui fait croire que on lui donne l'éther. Mais après qu'il l'est enlevé du corps de Jane on le tue.

Loki: Sans vouloir te vexer Thor, mais je pense que ton plan est un peu foireux. Sachant combien Malekith est fort je crains qu'il ne puisse pas être dupé aussi facilement.

Thor: Mais non je suis sur qu'il peut fonctionner je vous laisse y réfléchir. 

Il commença à partir quand il s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

Thor: Et j'oubliais, Jane est-ce que l'on pourrait discuter ?

Jane: Euh... oui bien sûr mais tu sais que je ne peux pas rester loin de Loki du fait du lien.

Thor: Et bien l'on pourrait discuter dans les jardins ils sont juste en-dessous de votre fenêtre de chambre.

Jane: Ok pas de problème à tout à l'heure.

Thor: A tout à l'heure.

Il sortit.

Loki: Bon je nous téléporte à nos chambres car vous semblez encore un peu épuisé par tout cela et bien que sa ne me dérange pas de vous portez. Je suis un peu fatigué moi aussi.

Jane: Ah oui pas de problème.

Je me releva de façon à être debout face à lui. Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille et nous disparaissons dans une lumière verte. Arrivé dans la chambre je me dirigea vers le lit pour pouvoir m'y allonger. Nous discutâmes du plan de Thor puis peu après je m'endormis berçait par la voix de Loki.


	23. Chapter 23

Quand je me réveilla je sentis à nouveau un vide à côté de moi, je releva mon regard pour scanner la pièce. J'aperçus alors Loki penché sur la rambarde du balcon. Je me leva pour aller le rejoindre, arrivé à sa hauteur je me pencha aussi sur celle-ci. Je pus alors admirer la vue, celle-ci était splendide. On était juste au-dessus d'un immense jardin du palais, je pouvais apercevoir des multitudes d'arbres ainsi que de fleurs. Et vers l'horizon je pouvais distinguer le Bifrost et le pont rainbow. La vue était à couper le souffle, mon regard était tellement plongé dans la splendeur du paysage que je remarqua à peine que Loki me fixait. Quand je m'en rendis compte il fit semblant de détourner le regard comme si il ne m'avait pas fixé. Je décida alors de jouer le même jeu que lui, je commença à le fixer et dès que je vis son regard commencer à dévier dans ma direction je fis semblant de ne pas le regarder. Je crus apercevoir un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Je souriais en retour il dus le remarquer car j'entendis le son d'un rire. J'attendis alors une réaction de sa part mais comme rien ne vint je commença à dévier mon regard vers lui et que fût ma surprise quand je ne le vis pas à mes côtés. Je commença alors à me retourner mais deux bras m'empêchèrent d'avancer. Je leva mon regard pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Loki. Ses bras était serré autour de moi, mais pas trop pour qu'il ne puisse pas me blesser, je sentis alors une vague de chaleur dans mon ventre dûs à notre proximité et tous les événements de la veille qui me revinrent en tête. Ses doigts attrapèrent mon menton pour me faire revenir à moi.

Loki: Je vois que je déteins sur vous. 

Jane: Mais pas du tout et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé.

Loki: Peut-être, peut-être pas tout est relatif.

Jane: Il n'y a aucune relativité, vous êtes celui qui a commencé à me taquiner. Et puis...

Je ne pus dire un autre mot que je me fis couper de la plus délicieuse des façons, ses lèvres viennent s'écraser dans un baiser lent. Qui commença à devenir de plus en plus féroce, je sentis alors ses mains venir se positionner sous mes jambes de façon à pouvoir me lever et me poser sur la rambarde. Le baiser devint de plus en plus féroce je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter ses lèvres goûtait le miel et il dégageait une odeur de sapin et d'encens. Une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma joue, ses doigts glissèrent pour pouvoir s'accrocher à mon visage, alors que la deuxième était placée autour de ma taille pour ne pas que je tombe. Les miennes étaient coincé dans ses cheveux, ils allaient devenir un vraie champ de bataille après cela. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de sortir un gémissement de bonheur lorsqu'il fit une douce pression au niveau de ma hanche. Je le sentis alors sourire dans le baiser. Pour le faire s'arrêter de se moquer de moi j'entrepris de descendre une de mes mains au niveau de son torse ce qu'il le fit légèrement trembler. Ce fut alors à mon tour de sourire. Loki le sentit et pour m'intimer a mon tour de me taire, il fit passer mes jambes autour de sa taille pour me bloquer, je me retrouvais alors accroché à lui. Nous nous séparâmes quelques secondes pour l'air et nos regards se rencontrèrent, je vis qu'il était rincé, ses yeux était d'un vert flamboyant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse ce sujet, car c'était à cause de moi qu'il était dans cet état là. Je commença alors à me pencher vers ses lèvres lorsque...


	24. Chapter 24

L'on entendis une tape à la porte, Loki jura dans sa barbe, tandis que je me mordais la lèvre de frustration. J'élevais la voix.

Jane: Oui, qui est-ce ?

? : C'est Thor, Jane nous avions convenue de nous voir aujourd'hui êtes-vous prête ?

Je sentis les doigts de Loki paître la peau de mes hanches, cela eut l'effet de me déconcentrer. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher alors de passer mes doigts à la racine de ses cheveux, ce geste me permet d'essayer de garder les pieds sur terre et de lui intimer d'arrêter, bien que je ne le souhaitais pas. 

Thor: Jane êtes-vous toujours là ?

La voix de Thor me ramena à la réalité, j'intima alors Loki de me faire descendre mais il n'a daigné m'écouter et commença a marcher jusqu'à la porte. La panique m'envahit je ne voulais pas que Thor nous voient ainsi, pas que je détestais notre proximité mais c'était encore tout nouveau et je ne voulais pas que Thor soit au courant. Déjà que hier Loki nous a sauvé en faisant croire que l'on ne faisait que discutait dans la chambre, je ne voie pas qu'est-ce que l'on pourrait inventer cette fois même si je disais que j'étais tombé et que Loki m'as rattrapé ce ne serait pas plausible. Mais avant que je puisse dire à Loki de ne pas ouvrir la porte elle l'était déjà. 

Loki: Bonjour Thor, vous cherchiez Jane ?

Je déplaça mon visage de sorte d'être face à Thor, et je pus le découvrir dés plus surpris. Sa bouche était entrouverte en forme de choc, ses yeux était écarquillé. Je fit pivoter mon visage vers Loki pour jauger sa réaction, lui avait un air plutôt satisfait mais en même temps heureux. Je toussota alors pour faire sortir Thor de sa transe.

Jane: Hmm hmm.

Thor: (sursautants un peu) Heu... Oui, pardon, vous disiez ?

Jane: Vous vouliez que l'on se voit ?

Thor: Ah, oui, oui bien sur vous êtes prêtes alors ?

Jane: Oui je le suis, il ne manque plus que Loki me lâche et je peux me joindre à vous.

Je lança un regard alors à Loki pour lui intimer de me faire descendre. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, je pus me délecter alors pendant quelques secondes de ces magnifiques pupilles vertes. Il regarda vers Thor, puis à moi, pour rouler les yeux et finalement me descendre de lui. Il me posa à terre face à Thor, ses mains collées à mes hanches.

Loki: Bon Thor, je vous la confie. Ramenait la moi en un seul morceau.

Thor: J'y veillerai ne t'en inquiète pas.

Thor me tendit son bras, que je rejeta délicatement, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Et je ne voulais pas lui laisser plus d'espoir. Surtout après ce que je vais lui dire. Nous commençâmes à marcher dans le couloir, je sentais toujours les mains de Loki fantômes autour de mes hanches. Un frisson me parcourut, je penses que je commençais à tomber pour le prince filou.


	25. Chapter 25

Nous marchions depuis a peu près 5 min dans les couloirs d'Asgard, un silence pensant planait entre nous. Je ne savais pas si je devais aborder le sujet du bébé ou même de notre « relation » entre moi et Thor, si elle existe en quelque sorte. Je reprends conscience de mon environnement quand je sens l'odeur des fleurs me parvenir. Nous étions dans les jardins. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et commence à engager la conversation.

Jane: Thor je voulais vous dire...

Thor: Non moi d'abord Jane, je sais que vous êtes très perturbé depuis l'annonce de votre grossesse, du lien qui vous rattache à Loki et le fait que vous êtes en danger à cause de l'éther qui réside en vous. Mais je tiens à vous dire quelque chose.

Jane: Et qu'est-ce que c'est Thor ?

Thor: Vous le savez je pense mais Loki n'est pas un être bon. Il est fourbe, mesquin et prêt a tout pour servir ses propres intérêts. Je pense donc qu'il ne faut pas que vous lui fassiez confiance.

Jane: Non mais, Thor je ne vous permet pas de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas. Ou ceux que je choisis d'accorder ma confiance. Et je tiens a vous rappeler que vous m'avez laissé pendant plus de deux ans sans nouvelle de vous. Donc je pense que vous êtes mal placé pour donner des conseils.

Thor: Mais... Jane nous sommes ensemble, non ?

Jane: Je ne sais plus Thor, l'avons nous vraiment été pendant un moment ?

Thor: Et bien...

Jane: Vous voyez vous ne pouvez même pas répondre à cette question. Excusez-moi mais je préfère revenir a mes chambres, tout cela m'a un peu remué et l'éther me fatigue de plus en plus facilement.

Je commençais à m'éloigner lorsque je sentis une pression à mon poignet. Thor m'avait attrapée et me tenait le poignet assez fortement ce qui pourrait me laisser un bleu à ce niveau là.

Thor: Jane écouter moi bien, je ne sais quel sortilège Loki à utiliser sur vous mais croyez moi bien Loki est quelqu'un avec beaucoup de secrets. Il n'est pas bon pour vous même si vous essayez de croire que tout le monde peut avoir de la bonté en soit. Loki ne s'empêcherait pas de vous séduire juste pour pouvoir gagner votre confiance et après s'enfuir et vous laissez complètement détruite.

Il dit cela avec une voix vraiment dur mais je ne me laissa pas démonter.

Jane: Hmm, mais Thor je crois que vous transposer ce que vous m'avez fait sur votre frère. ( j'arrache mon poignet de son emprise) Maintenant si vous le voulez bien je vais aller me reposer.

Et sur ces derniers mots je partis vers le palais, mais mon esprit encore plus embrouillé que avant.


	26. Chapter 26

J'errais dans les couloirs d'Asgard j'étais encore un peu sous le choque de la tournure dans laquelle la discussion avec Thor avait mené. Je me doutais bien que les relations entre les deux frères n'étaient pas vraiment au beau fixe, mais je ne pensais pas autant pour que Thor me dise que je ne dois pas faire confiance à Loki. Mais ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'il essaie de me faire faire ce qu'il pens bien, comme si je n'étais qu'un pantin prêt à exécuter ses ordres. Non ! Si je décide de donner ma confiance à Loki je la lui donne si je ne veux pas je ne la lui donne pas. Et puis c'est à moi de choisir ce que je pense bon ou non, je ne suis plus une enfant. A force de penser je n'avais pas fait attention à ou mes jambes me menaient et je me retrouvais dans un couloir que je ne connaissais pas. Génial me voilà perdue à présent, j'essayais de me rappeler la direction a prendre pour rejoindre ma chambre, mais soudain je ressentis une douleur venant de mon bras. J'avais la sensation d'être brûlé de l'intérieur, j'essayais de regarder aux alentours espérant trouver un garde ou une autre personne susceptible de pouvoir me venir en aide mais personne, le couloir était désert. Soudain je sentis deux bras m'encercler, j'essaya tant bien que mal de m'extirper de l'emprise de cette personne rien a faire elle était trop forte. Puis il posa une de ses mains vers mon visage et ce fut le trou noir.


	27. Chapter 27

J'ouvris les yeux, m'attendant à me retrouver dans une pièce sombre ligotée. Mais c'était tout l'inverse, je me retrouvais dans une pièce lumineuse avec des meubles qui défie les lois de la création, une grande baie vitrée qui donne une vue imprenable sur Asgard. Mais le plus fou était que je venais de me faire enlever, mais je me retrouvais dans une pièce qui ne renvoie aucune possibilité de me retrouver torturer. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un mauvais présage, si on m'avait enlevé comme sa pour juste me déplacer dans une autre chambre était qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait. J'essaya alors de me lever mais me retrouva arrêter par une barre métallique accroché au lit. Je commença alors à paniquer je commença à me débattre, sachant pertinemment que sa ne servirait à rien mais je continuais à essayer. Je m'arrêtais soudainement quand une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Je me souvins que juste avant de me faire assommer ma peau me brûlait au niveau de mon poignet. Je regarda alors vers celui-ci pour ne ressentir aucune douleur, j'en déduis y que Loki ne devrait pas être loin mais comment essayer de le trouver sans faire trop de bruit. Je regarda alors autour de moi, j'essayais de trouver un objet me permettant de me libérer, mais rien. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer...


	28. Chapter 28

... Thor ! Mais que faisait-il là ? Était-ce lui qui m'avait enchaîné, si c'est lui je jure que je vais le tuer. 

Thor: Jane enfin je vous trouve.

Quoi comment sa ?

Jane: Que... quoi ? Thor ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez enchainé ?

Loki: Malheureusement pour moi ce n'est pas lui.

Je vis Loki se rapprochait de moi et détaché mes liens d'un geste de la main. Je massa mes poignets un peu douloureux.

Jane: Mais qui alors ?

Thor: Un el...

Loki: Un elfe noir qui voulait sans doute vous livrer à Malekith. A présent ce n'est pas que ces retrouvailles me dérange mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux discuter de tout sa dans un endroit plus sûr. 

Thor: Allons parler au père de tous.

Loki: Bien, avec Jane nous vous rejoignons.

Thor: Loki...

Loki: Quoi Thor, ne vous souvenez pas des paroles de mère par rapport au fait que Jane ne peut être touché que par moi. A présent si vous le voulez bien je vais utiliser mon moyen de transport plus sécuritaire que le votre qu'est Mjolnir.

Loki m'attrapa alors sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit et nous disparaissons dans un flash de lumière verte.

 

Ps: Je vous vous dire que je fais juste une pose d'une petite semaine sans nouveau chapitre car il faut que j'en écrives quelques un pour avoir de l'avance. Merci en tout cas à ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Je vous fait des bisous et à dans deux semaines ❤️


	29. Chapter 29

Quand je peux à nouveau poser mes pieds à terre je me retrouve dans une salle immense, un trône gigantesque trône dans le fond. Il est complètement fait en or massif. Si je n'avais pas commencé déjà à m'habituer au luxe qu'offrait Asgard je me serais retrouvé scotché devant cette immensité. Je sentis une pression sur mon bras, je sortis de ma rêverie pour voir Loki me regardant m'intimant de le suivre, ce que je fis. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au trône ou de loin une silhouette se dessinait. Arrivé à mi-chemin je pus distinguer Odin, un bruit de pas derrière nous se fit entendre, j'en déduis que cela devait être Thor. Arrivé face à Odin Thor avait eut le temps de nous rejoindre, je posa ma main sur mon ventre comme signe pour me donner du courage pour affronter le père de Loki et Thor, je ne pouvais pas encore sentir mon enfant mais je me réconfortait en me disant qu'il pouvait ressentir ce que je ressens. Encore dans ma rêverie je n'entendis pas qu'Odin avait déjà commencé à parler. Mais une sensation m'en fit sortir, celle de la main de Loki reposant au-dessus de la mienne. Je leva le regard pour rencontrer le sien qui m'envoyait un signe de réconfort. Je pus alors me mettre à écouter plus attentivement la conversation.

Thor: Père je pense qu'il faudrait amener Jane à Svartelfeihm ou Malekith réside et lui dire qu'il peut prendre l'éther qui réside en elle mais juste avant qu'il puisse le prendre en lui nous le détruisons.

Loki: Ton idée est complètement absurde Thor, comment voudrais tu berner Malekith ? Il est bien plus vieux que nous est ne se fera pas berner aussi facilement.

Odin: Loki a raison Thor, et puis de toute manière je n'aurais pas accepter ton plan. Il mettrait en danger les neuf royaumes si vous ne réussissez pas.

Thor: Mais père...

Odin: C'est non Thor ! Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Maintenant sortez, il faut que je parle aux gardes pour savoir comment ils ont pus laisser rentrer un elfe noir dans le palais.


	30. Chapter 30

Après la discussion que nous avions eu avec Odin Loki, Thor et moi étions partis vers nos appartements respectifs. Sur le chemin Thor demanda à Loki s'il pouvait lui parler en privé quelques instants. Il accepta mais à condition de rester devant la porte de notre chambre à moi et Loki, du fait que l'on ne pouvait pas rester éloigné l'un de l'autre à cause du lien. Je rentra alors dans la chambre et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je m'y fis couler un bain. Beaucoup de questions me taraudait l'esprit, est-ce que j'allais m'en sortir vivante était la principale. Je me retrouvai dans un environnement qui n'était pas le mien depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et l'on n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour m'enlever cette Éther. Je me demandais même si la meilleure solution n'était pas de me renvoyer sur terre pour que je puisse au moins revoir une fois Darcy et Erik avant que je ne meure. Et oui car je commençais à comprendre que mes jours commençaient à être compter. Moi une simple humaine je ne pouvais garder un tel pouvoir en moi sans que mon âme disparaisse. Mais d'un côté j'avais envie de me battre, me battre pour ce que je valais vraiment. D'un côté je porte la vie d'un autre en moi, pourquoi sacrifier sa vie à cause de la mienne. Je commençais même a penser que l'idée de Thor n'était peut-être pas si bête, certes il y a une chance sur un million que cela fonctionne mais qui ne tente rien a rien comme on dit. Je décida alors de sortir du bain et d'aller trouver Loki et Thor pour leur demander si ils seraient partant pour l'aventure. Arrivée devant la porte je l'ouvris pour me retrouver face à un spectacle plus qu'ahurissant. Loki et Thor se jetaient l'un sur l'autre sans s'arrêter. Loki avait sorti des dagues et Thor tenait Mjolnir. Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.


	31. Chapter 31

Jane: STOP !! 

Loki et Thor vacillèrent légèrement face au cri de Jane.

Jane: Arrêter donc de faire les enfants ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

Thor: Mais Jane comprends...

Jane: Non tais-toi Thor ! Laisse-moi finir. J'ai décidé que même si le plan de Thor a beaucoup de chance de foirer, je veux tenter le coup. Maintenant je souhaite savoir ce que vous décidez de faire. Soit de me suivre, soit de ne rien faire.

Thor: Jane je te suis, car je suis convaincu que mon plan vas fonctionner, et je suis heureux que tu sois en accord avec moi.

Loki: Comme d'habitude Thor tu ne suis que ton instinct. Veux-tu que je te rappelle ou ton instinct t'as mené la dernière fois ?

Thor: Certes la dernière fois j'avais fait un mauvais choix mais cette fois je suis sûr de réussir.

Thor se rapproche dangereusement de Loki.

Thor: Mais si tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous pour cette expédition. Je pense que ton absence ne sera pas une très grande perte.

Loki: Mais vois-tu Thor, je ne peux laisser Jane entre tes mains. Car si tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, c'est mon enfant que Jane porte en elle. Donc je souhaiterais qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains par ta faute. Donc si tu le permets, je vais rejoindre mes quartiers avec Jane.

Thor sous le choque reste stoïque pendant que Loki m'emmène dans notre chambre.


	32. Chapter 32

À peine arrivé dans la chambre que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Jane: Loki comment peut-tu te battre avec Thor ? Je pensais pourtant que vous étiez au-dessus de ce genre de choses !

Loki: Jane tu ne peux pas comprendre, ce qui se passe entre Thor et moi ne te regarde pas. Nous avons nos problèmes et nous les réglons comme nous le souhaitons.

Jane: Certes mais se n'ai pas une raison pour en venir aux mains !

J'arpentais la pièce essayant de me calmer, et de pouvoir poser calmement la question qui me restait en suspens depuis tout à l'heure. Après quelques minutes de calme je repris la parole.

Jane: Bon maintenant revenons-en au sujet principal. Penses-tu que l'idée de Thor est bonne ?

Loki fait un drôle de sourire, comme s'il essayait de ne pas me rire au nez.

Loki: Jane les idées de Thor sont toujours mauvaises, elles finissent toujours mal. Donc la seul chose que je peux dire par rapport à ce plan, c'est qu'il est foireux. Sa ne servirais à rien de s'engager sur ce terrain là à part si tu souhaites que Malekith est le plein pouvoir.

Jane: Certes ce n'est pas le meilleur des plans, mais c'est le seul que nous avons en ce moment donc si tu as une meilleure idée dit le maintenant !

Loki ne dit rien, je m'attendais pourtant à ce qu'il me crache au visage pour lui avoir aussi mal parlé, mais rien il est resté de marbre. 

Jane: Bon que faisons-nous à présent ?

Loki: Je crains bien que malheureusement je vais devoir accepter l'idée foireuse de Thor.


	33. Chapter 33

Le lendemain.

Je me réveillais alors dans le lit que je partageais avec Loki, je décala ma tête pour sentir sous elle un bras qui encerclait l'arrière de mon cou. Je regarda alors vers celui qui gisait à mes côtés et j'y vis Loki encore endormi. Je décida alors de me lever pour commencer à me préparer pour la longue journée qui nous attendait. Après avoir passer un moment dans la salle de bains j'en sortie, je vis alors que Loki avait quitté le lit et s'était installé sur la balustrade. Je le regarda un instant avant de me décider d'aller le rejoindre. Arrivé à sa hauteur je m'installai à côté de lui.

Jane: À quoi penses-tu Loki ?

Loki: Je ne sais pas trop, je m'inquiète pour beaucoup de choses vous savez Jane.

Jane: Je m'en doute. Mais dis-moi, si tu le souhaites bien sûr, ce qui te tracasse.

Loki regarde l'horizon un moment avant de soupirer.

Loki: J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut arriver sur Svartelfheim. J'ai peur que le plan tourne mal et que vous n'y surviviez pas. Je connais Thor et je sais que son plan ne marchera sans quelques accroches.

Je me rapproche alors un peu plus de lui et le fait se tourner face à moi.

Jane: Loki écoute moi. Je sais que ce plan est risqué mais malheureusement je ne pense pas que nous ayons d'autres solutions. Alors certes ce plan a beaucoup de chance de foirer, mais il vaut mieux tenter le coup que ne rien faire en laissant l'éther résider en moi et qu'elle me tue avec l'enfant que je porte.

Je le fixa alors dans les yeux attendant une réponse de sa part. Pendant un bref instant j'ai eu peur qu'il ne me réponde rien et me laisse en plan. Mais tout à coup il se rapprocha de moi.

Loki: Jane, je crois en toi donc je vais te suivre dans ton idée. Mais sache que s'il t'arrivait malheur à toi et à l'enfant , je tuerait Thor s'il le faut.

Et sur ces dernières paroles il me prit dans ses bras, posant une main sur mon ventre qui commençait à enfler.


	34. Chapter 34

Nous étions restés enfermés dans l'étreinte de l'autre pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Quand je suis avec Loki j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête, je m'enferme dans une bulle protectrice avec lui comme si rien ne pourrait plus nous atteindre. Nous devions être restés depuis un long moment car je commençais à sentir mes jambes ne plus me soutenir. Loki devait avoir ressentie ma fatigue car avant que je ne commence a m'écarter il s'était écarter d'abord me posant alors un de ses bras derrière mon dos et un autre sous mes jambes, il me souleva alors me portant jusqu'au lit. Il tenta alors de me poser quand tout à coup un coup à la porte nous sortis de notre bulle. Loki me gardant toujours dans ses bras nous guida vers la porte, il l'ouvrit pour laisser paraître Thor.

Loki: Thor que faites-vous ici ?

Thor: Je crains qu'il faut que nous avancions le plan.

Loki: Pourquoi que se passe t-il ? 

Thor: Heimdal a vus Malekith et il prépare une nouvelle attaque contre Asgard donc il faut agir plus vite que prévu.

Loki: D'accord mais quel est votre plan pour sortir d'ici sans se faire arrêter par les gardes ?

Thor: Nous allons emprunter le vaisseau chitauris laissé dans la grande salle. Après vous verrez je ne peux vous en dire plus au cas où quelqu'un nous entendraient.

Jane: Bien alors allons-y.

J'essayais alors de me remettre sur mes jambes mais à peine ai-je posais un pied à terre que je n'arrivais pas à me soutenir. Loki me rattrapa alors de nouveau dans ses bras.

Loki: Jane je crains que vous ne pouviez vous déplacer sans un peu d'aide. Thor dépêchons-nous avant que l'éther ne lui draine encore plus d'énergie.

Sur cette dernière phrase nous nous dirigions tous les trois vers le vaisseau. En espérant que cette mission se déroule sans accroche.


	35. Chapter 35

Nous avions continuer notre route dans les couloirs d'Asgard jusqu'au vaisseau, nous avions tout fait pour éviter les gardes, mais à un moment nous avons faillis nous faire repérer mais Loki a eu le temps de nous cacher de leur vue. Après ce bref incident nous avions repris notre chemin, arrivés à mi-chemin je pus apercevoir de loin il me semble un des compagnons de Thor. Nous arrivions à sa hauteur.

Thor: Bien Sif il vas falloir que tu surveilles les moindres faits et gestes des gardes pour ne pas qu'ils nous repèrent avant que nous soyons sortis de Asgard. Tu te sens prête à monter à la garde ?

Sif: Pas de problème Thor tu peux compter sur moi.

Thor nous indiqua d'un mouvement de tête qu'il fallait y aller. Loki me déposa alors à terre essayant de voir si j'arrivais à me déplacer toute seule. Grâce au repos que j'avais eu en restant dans ses bras j'eus cette fois-ci un peu plus de force sur mes jambes pour me tenir debout. Je commençais alors à suivre Thor quand je sentis que Loki ne nous suivais pas, je me retournais alors regardant pourquoi il ne nous suivait pas, et je vis Sif l'attrapant par le bras et lui dire quelque chose que je pus entendre.

Sif: Je te préviens Loki si tu essaies par je ne sais quel moyen de duper Thor, je te poursuivrais partout dans l'univers pour le venger et te tuer.

Loki la regarda alors d'un regard empli de malice.

Loki: Ne t'inquiète par cher Sif, il me semble que pour le moment ce ne sois pas la chose la plus importante sur ma liste.

Sif le dévisagea du regard essayant de détecter la moindre once de mensonge dans ses paroles, mais avant qu'elle ne lui réponde, je m'étais alors avancer dans leur direction et me mit face à Loki.

Jane: Ne t'inquiète pas Sif, si il ose ne serais-ce que de s'enfuir, il m'aura à ses trousses. Et comme signe d'avertissement.

Je leva alors ma main vers son visage et lui infligea une gifle des plus magistrales. 

Jane: Et sa c'est pour New-York !

Loki détourna son visage face à Thor.

Loki: Je l'aime. 

Et il dit cela en souriant, ce qui eu le don de m'exaspérer encore plus.


	36. Chapter 36

Tout en continuant à surveiller Loki en lui envoyant mon regard le plus meurtrier pour lui faire comprendre que si il nous la mettait à l'envers il aurait à faire à moi, du coin de l'œil j'apercevais Sif et Thor qui continuait de parler du plan. Après quelques minutes de dernière recommandation Thor nous indiqua de le suivre, nous continuions donc notre route jusqu'au vaisseau. Arrivé face à lui, je pus apercevoir un des autres coéquipiers de Thor, il parla avec Thor rapidement et nous laissa passer pour monter dans le vaisseau, arrivé a l'intérieur je remarquais alors que Loki n'était pas derrière moi, j'attendis quelques minutes anxieuses jusqu'à ce qu'il pointe le bout de son nez 5 minutes plus tard. Il montait à peine dans le vaisseau que je me dirigeais droit vers lui.

Jane: Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Loki: Volstagg souhaitait me dire comme ce que m'a gentiment dit Sif de ne pas essayer d'entourlouper Thor sinon il me tuerait. Et bien j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de monde veulent ma mort.

Je roula des yeux, il ne manquait plus qu'il ne prenne la grosse tête.

Thor: Loki ! Vient par ici s'il te plaît.

Loki: Bien j'arrive ! Jane restes derrière nous et appelle moi si quelque chose ne vas pas.

Jane: Pas de problème.

Loki alla alors se positionner aux côtés de Thor, il essayait de démarrer le vaisseau, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à le démarrer et je pouvais commencer à entendre les gardes crier de tout faire pour stopper le vaisseau. Malheureusement pour eux ou pas nous avions réussi à sortir du bâtiment mais malheureusement pas sans encombre, car Thor est sa douceur légendaire réussir à détruire plusieurs bâtiments et sculptures sur sa route vers la sortie d'Asgard. J'écoutais les remarques sarcastiques que Loki disait à Thor tout le long de la route quand tout a coup je commençais à me sentir mal.

Loki: Je crois que tu as raté une colonne.

Thor: La ferme.

Loki: Pourquoi ne me laisse-tu pas faire, je suis sûrement meilleur pilote.

Thor: Tu crois sa ? Mais de nous deux qui est réellement capable de voler ?

Après avoir esquivé plusieurs tirs et sans doute détruit quelque chose sur son passage.

Thor: Pas un mot.

Loki: Voilà qu'ils nous poursuivent.

Loki: Voilà qu'ils nous tirent dessus.

Thor: Je te remercie pour tes commentaires Loki sa m'aide énormément.

Loki: Bien joué tu viens de décapiter ton grand-père.

Jane: Lo... Loki.

Loki se retourna regardant dans ma direction, quand je sentis que je tombais et je m'évanouis.


	37. Chapter 37

(PDV: Loki)

Loki: Oh non, est-elle morte ? 

Jane: Je... je vais bien.

Loki: Bravo Thor qu'elle brillante idée cette mission !

Je m'avançais alors vers Jane et la fit glisser dans mes bras, je me replaça alors aux côtés de Thor.

 

Loki: Bravo encore Thor ! Quelle brillante idée tu as eu ! Nous faire nous échapper d'Asgard avec un des vaisseaux les plus voyants des neufs royaumes ! Je ne te félici...

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me sentis aspirer avec Jane encore dans mes bras par un trou d'air. J'eu heureusement le réflexe de me douter que j'allais sans doute atterrir sur quelque chose de solide, donc je gardais une prise ferme sur Jane pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je vis alors que notre chute nous faisait arriver droit sur un vaisseau, je me préparais alors à atterrir sur les deux pieds. Je fus soulagé quand nous avions pus enfin retrouver un terrain stable. Je regarda alors en l'air pour voir Thor nous rejoindre.

Fandral: Ahahaha, on dirait que ton séjour en prison n'a rien enlevé à ta grâce naturelle Loki.

Fandral, il ne manquait plus sur lui, je ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder et alla déposer Jane vers l'avant du vaisseau. Je la déposa délicatement sur une couverture et m'assura qu'elle était en sécurité. Je vis qu'elle me fit un petit signe pour m'indiquer qu'elle allait bien. Rassuré je me tourna alors face à Thor.

Loki: Tu m'a mentis... Tu m'impressionne.

Thor: Ravi que tu apprécie à présent tient ta promesse. Guide nous vers ton couloir secret.

Je me dirigea alors vers le levier de commandement du petit vaisseau. Nous commençâmes alors à foncer à vive allure au-dessus de l'eau, quand tout à coup des coups de feu retentirent de derrière nous, j'essayais alors de les éviter.

Thor: Fandral !

Fandral: J'y vais. Pour Asgard !

Fandral sauta alors du vaisseau en tenant une corde et atterri sur le vaisseau qui nous pourchassait.

Fandral: Je n'ai vraiment rien contre vous.

Il les assoma alors les uns après les autres. Et fit signe à Thor que c'était bon et bonne chance à lui. Je pense qu'ils nous faudra malheureusement plus que de la chance sur ce coup là.


	38. Chapter 38

Nous continuions toujours notre route vers mon couloir, quand nous arrivâmes enfin face aux rochers immenses où a l'intérieur était le couloir.

Thor: Loki.

Loki: Si c'était facile, n'importe qui y arriverais.

Thor: T'es malade !

Loki: Sa se pourrait bien.

Nous nous rapprochions alors de plus en plus de l'entrée. Arrivée à l'intérieur le vaisseau étant à pleine puissance le couloir commençait à scintiller du fait que le vaisseau tapait contre les murs en pierre du couloir. Puis nous disparaissons dans un éclair de lumière et réapparaissons dans un autre cette fois sur une autre planète.

Loki: Et voilà.

Nous continuâmes notre route en direction du centre de Svartelfheim pour trouver Malekith. Je passa alors quelques instant les commandes du vaisseau à Thor et me dirigea vers Jane pour lui poser une couverture sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle et le bébé prenne froid. Je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Mais je ne devais rien montrer à Thor, je décidais donc de faire semblant de n'être intéressée par Jane que pour l'éther qui résidait en elle.

Loki: Que ne ferais-je pas avec l'immense pouvoir qui coule dans ses veines.

Thor: Ce pouvoir te consumerait.

Il mord vite à l'hameçon dit-donc.

Loki: Elle ne s'en tire pas trop mal. Pour l'instant !

Thor: Elle a en elle une force que tu ignores.

Loki: Dis-lui adieu.

Thor: Pas aujourd'hui.

Loki: Aujourd'hui, demain ou dans un siècle quelle différence, sa passe si vite, tu ne seras jamais prêt et la seule femme dont l'amour t'importe te sera arraché.

J'avais l'impression que la phrase que je venais dire à l'encontre de Thor, n'était pas à son encontre mais plutôt à la mienne.


	39. Chapter 39

Thor: En tireras-tu satisfaction ?

Loki: La satisfaction n'est pas dans ma nature.

Thor: La reddition n'est pas dans la mienne.

Loki: Fils d'Odin.

Thor: Non pas seulement le fils d'Odin. Crois-tu être le seul qui a aimé notre mère tu as eu ses pouvoir mais j'ai eu sa confiance.

Loki: Confiance est-ce là sa dernière parole ? Confiance quand tu n'a même pas était présent lorsqu'elle était entrain de mourir !

Thor: Et toi qu'à tu fais pour elle en la laissant mourir ? Tu n'as même pas essayer de la sauver !

Loki: Elle ne le voulait pas ! Et je n'aurais de toute manière pas pus l'en empêcher !

Thor sauta alors sur moi, prêt à me frapper violemment quand soudain il commença à reculer.

Thor: Elle ne voudrait pas qu'on se batte.

Loki: Sa ne l'a surprendrait pas outre mesure.

Après cette dernière phrase on se sourit légèrement comme si l'on avait déjà vécu une situation similaire mais avec notre mère présente avec nous. Mais cela s'estompa très vite.

Thor: J'aimerais tant avoir fois en toi.

Il se retourna alors pour rejoindre les commandes du vaisseau. Je me retournai alors pour me rapprocher de Jane et  regarder l'horizon.

Loki: Ai fois en ma colère.

Je regarda alors vers l'horizon en espérant que cette mission ne se termine pas mal.


	40. Chapter 40

J'étais toujours accroupi vers Jane quand je remarqua qu'elle commençait à se réveiller. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrir mais ils n'étaient pas de leur couleurs habituelle, ils étaient bleu. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Loki: Jane.

Elle se releva alors sans faire attention à mon appel, et elle se mit face à l'horizon.

Jane: Malekith.

Nous comprirent avec Thor que nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus de notre bute. Nous descendîmes alors du vaisseau tous les trois pour aller se poster sur le haut d'une falaise surplombant le vaisseau de Malekith. J'aidais Jane a marcher tout le long car l'éther commençait vraiment à drainer toute son énergie. Nous pouvions voire de loin Malekith arrivé avec ses gardes, il fallait nous préparer à une attaque et vite. Je me retourna alors vers Jane dont les yeux commençaient à être de plus en plus vitreux.

Thor: Bon tu es prête ?

Elle lui fit un hochement de tête.

Loki: Moi oui.

Nous nous hochâmes la tête en accord avec Thor, puis en envoyant un dernier regard à Jane avec un sourire de réconfort, qu'elle essaya de me renvoyer nous marchâmes avec Thor vers le devant de la falaise. Malekith était à présent face à nous.

Loki: Tu sais que ton plan risque de tous nous tuer.

Thor: C'est bien possible.

Je me retourna alors face à Thor. Espérant qu'il puisse me donner une arme pour me battre, puisque je ne pouvais pas user de la magie sur cette planète.

Loki: Tu ne veux donc toujours pas me faire confiance.

Thor: Tu le ferais ?

Il me tendit alors ma dague. Et j'eu juste le temps de l'admirer quelques instant que je me retourna précipitamment vers Thor.

Loki: Non je n'en ferais rien.

Et je lui enfonça ma dague vers le bas de l'abdomen.


	41. Chapter 41

Je retira alors la dague et le poussa pour qu'il roule jusqu'en bas de la falaise.

Jane: Thor !

Je sauta alors pour le rejoindre pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe.

Jane: Non...

De loin j'apercevais Malekith nous rejoindre. Bien le plan fonctionnait à la perfection, il ne manquait plus que quelques détails à régler. J'entendais les pas de Jane derrière moi essayant de courir pour nous rejoindre. Je me rapprochais alors de Thor qui avait fini sa course en bas de la falaise.

Loki: Tu croyais vraiment que je me souciais de Frigga ? De toi, de tous les autres ?

Je lui asséna alors un grand coup de pied. Qui le fit rouler un peu plus loin.

Thor: Ahhhh...

Malekith était à présent qu'à quelques mètres de nous.

Loki: Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une chose, vous voir Odin et toi mort à mes pieds.

Je vis Thor lever la main pour appeler Mjölnir. Je pris ma dague et lui coupa la main d'un grand coup pour qu'il n'est pas le temps de récupérer son précieux marteau.

Thor: Ahhhhhhh !!!!!

Il s'effondra alors de douleur, Jane courut voir si il allait bien, ce qui me fit un petit pincement au cœur, mais je m'occuperais de cela plus tard. D'abord il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Malekith. Je pris alors Jane dans mes bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à Malekith. Malekith justement arriva face à nous.

Loki: Malekith !


	42. Chapter 42

Loki: Je suis Loki de Jötunheim et je t'apporte un présent.

Je jeta alors Jane aux pieds de Malekith, j'aurais souhaité ne pas faire sa. Mais si l'on voulait que le plan fonctionne il fallait passer par sa.

Loki: Je ne demande qu'une chose en retour. Une place de choix pour voir le monde d'Asgard s'embraser.

Le monstre à côté de lui, lui dit quelque chose dans leur langue que je compris, il disait que j'étais un ennemi d'Asgard car j'étais prisonnier dans leur cachots. Malekith hocha de la tête et marcha jusqu'à Thor en contournant Jane. Il se mit face à lui.

Malekith: Regarde moi.

Il fit valser Thor sur le côté et le dévisagea avec dédain, puis avec un mouvement de son bras il souleva Jane dans les airs, je ne pouvais à présent plus que regarder et espérer que le plan fonctionne jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Je vis l'éther commençait à sortir d'elle dans une fumée rougeâtre pour venir se placer face à Malekith en une sphère de magie. Après que tout l'éther soit enfin sortit d'elle Jane tomba sur le sol.

Thor: Loki ! Maintenant !

Je pus enfin réutiliser ma magie grâce au consentement de Thor, et dans un éclair de magie verte faire réapparaître sa main. Il pus alors récupérer Mjölnir. Je me précipita alors au près de Jane pour la protéger de toute attaque, pendant que Thor envoya un éclair sortant de Mjölnir face à l'éther pour tenter de le détruire. Jane commença alors à se relever et je crus voir qu'elle fixait la scène qui se déroulait, mais sous aucun prétexte je ne la laisserais s'enfuir et essayait d'aller aider Thor. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Pendant ce temps l'éclair de Thor continuait d'essayer de détruire l'éther. Et il parvint à la détruire, l'éther venait d'exploser dans un nuage de fumée noire. Thor se rapprocha alors de l'endroit où Malekith était quelques secondes auparavant. Tandis que moi et Jane étions toujours sur le côté observant la scène, malheureusement je vis que des cristaux rouges appartenant à l'éther commencèrent se soulever du sol pour venir rejoindre Malekith et former de nouveau le nuage rougeâtre. Et Malekith alors s'en empara pour absorber son pouvoir sans que nous puissions rien faire. Mais avant que Malekith ne puisse s'enfuir, je sortis ma dague et lui envoya en plein cœur.


	43. Chapter 43

Heureusement je n'avais pas louper mon coup et Malekith s'effondra à terre emportant avec lui cette magie noire. Mais avant de mourir je le vis parler à son monstre.

Malekith: Tuée-les tous !

Puis il mourut. Son monstre et ses acolytes se retournèrent alors vers nous et avancèrent pour venir nous tuer. Thor fonça alors vers les gardes et les assomma un par un avec l'aide de Mjölnir. Puis je vis le monstre lâcher un objet de couleur rouge vers notre direction à moi et Jane, heureusement nous avions pus nous relever entre temps, je pus alors la pousser pour ne pas que l'objet l'atteigne et je n'eu pas le temps de m'enfuir que l'objet commençait à m'aspirer. Je vis alors Jane se retournait et me regarder horrifier.

Jane: Loki ! Non !

Je lui envoya alors un dernier regard, espérant pouvoir lui montrer ce que je ressentais pour elle quand tout à coup je sentis un corps rentrer en collision avec moi vers ma gauche, je vis alors que Thor était venu me secourir. Je lui envoya un rapide signe de remerciement et nous nous relevâmes pour faire face au monstre qui essayait de s'enfuir vers le vaisseau croyant qu'il nous avait tuées. Thor fit tournoyer Mjölnir pour s'envoler vers le monstre et le frapper de plein fouet mais sa carapace étant trop robuste Thor vola sur le côté.


	44. Chapter 44

Thor n'était pas arrivé à l'affaiblir, il fallait alors à tout prix trouver un plan pour pouvoir le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit je vis Thor volant à nouveau de l'autre côté du champ de bataille. Je me retourna alors vers le monstre et essaya de penser rapidement à un plan pour mettre à l'abris Jane et l'enfant, je me téléporte alors au côté de Jane l'a pris dans mes bras et nous téléporte vers l'endroit ou Thor a atterrit. Je nous mis derrière un rocher pour pouvoir observer les faits et gestes du monstre. Il se rapprochait alors de plus en plus de Thor, celui-ci se releva prêt à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute. S'engagea alors un long combat, quand ce n'était pas Thor qui valsait sur le côté c'était le monstre mais cela n'affaiblissait toujours pas le monstre. Je regarde alors autour de moi pour trouver une arme qui puisse m'aider à tuer ce monstre, j'en vis une et alla la récupérer, je me repositionne aux côtés de Jane et la regarde, elle s'était endormie peu après notre teleportation, toute ces émotions l'avait fatigué. Je me pencha alors autour de son cadre et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui lui couvrait le visage, puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

Loki: Désolé mon amour.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que moi Loki d'Asgard, grand dieu de malice puisse tomber en amour avec une midgardian. Je quitta alors son côté pour aller aider Thor. Arrivé à la hauteur du monstre qui était à présent dos à moi je pris toute la force que je pouvais avoir et le transperça de mon arme. Je regardais avec appréhension le monstre, espérant qu'à tout moment il tombe mort à mes pieds. Mais tout le contraire se produisit, il se retourna, se mit face à moi et m'attrapa par les bras et me transperça avec le bout de mon arme dépassant de son corps. Je ne puis qu'hurler de douleurs, mais ce n'était pas la lame qui me causait le plus de douleur mais le cri de Jane qui fendait l'air.


	45. Chapter 45

La douleur qui traversait mon corps à cette instant précis est indescriptible, j'ai l'impression de me faire transpercer de tous côtés. Le monstre qui me maintenait bloqué dans la lame disparu dans un éclair. Je tomba alors à terre, mes jambes ne pouvant me soutenir. J'entendais des pas arrivant à ma hauteur, quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas encore distinguer s'installa à mes côtés et posa ses mains autour de mon visage. Je reconnus alors Jane.

Jane: Loki ! Loki s'il te plaît tient le coup, on vas retourner à Asgard et tout ira bien s'il te plaît tient le coup. 

Loki: Ja... Jane, promets-moi... quelque chose.

Jane: Tout ce que tu voudras mais s'il te plaît tient encore le coup tu peux le faire. THOR APPELLE HEIMDALL ! VITE !

Oh Jane restera Jane, même dans les moments les plus critiques.

Loki: Prends...

Thor: HEIMDALL OUVRE LE BIFRÖST !

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sentis le Bifröst m'aspirait. Je sentis Jane toujours à mes côtés, elle avait à présent passer ses bras autour de mon cou de peur que je disparaisse. Je sentis alors le sol du Bifröst me frapper le dos, cela me fit hurler de douleur car la lame bougea à cause du coup.

Loki: HAAAA !

Jane: Loki ! Loki ! S'il te plaît tient bon, on vas t'emmener à Eier et tout ira bien.

Loki: Jane... Jane... S'il te plaît écoute moi.

Je vis le regard de Jane se focaliser sur moi, ce regard allait me manquer.

Loki: Jane prends... soin de notre enfant. Et prends soin de toi.

Je vis Jane commencer à pleurer. Je la regarda une dernière fois et leva une main vers sa joue pour l'y reposer. Et Jane reposa sa main sur la mienne pour me soutenir.

Loki: Je t'aime Jane.

Puis le monde devint noir.

Jane: NON !

 

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais j'ai été débordé par les cours. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les derniers chapitres arrivent à grands pas et l'annonce de deux projets. J'espère que vous êtes prêt. :)


	46. Chapter 46

PDV: Jane

Le lendemain.

Je me réveillais avec la sensation d'un matelas doux sous moi. Je roula alors sur le côté essayant d'atteindre Loki, mais ma main tomba dans le vide. La réalité me frappa alors de plein fouet. Les larmes commençaient alors à tomber de nouveau, comme si elles n'étaient jamais parti. Toute la soirée d'hier a été noyé dans mes pleurs et mes cris, Asgard tout entier avait dûs m'entendre. Je m'en voulais tellement, la mort de Loki était causé par mes bêtises. Si seulement je n'avais pas touché à l'Ether on n'en serais pas là. Mais d'un autre côté si je n'avais pas touché l'Ether rien de tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Loki ne serait jamais arrivé. Alors c'est un mal pour un bien comme on dit. Mais cela n'apaisa pas ma douleur mais l'intensifia. Mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Soudain j'entendis un coup frappe à la porte, je me redressa et essuya les traces de mes larmes séchées.

Jane: En... Entrez.

Thor: Jane tout vas bien ?

Jane: Et bien c'est pas vraiment la forme comme tu peux t'en douter.

Thor se rapprocha de moi et s'installa au pied de mon lit. Il tendit sa main vers moi et la reposa sur mon genoux. Je le repoussa gentiment sur le côté.

Thor: Bon Jane arrêtons les faux semblants.

Je releva le regard vers lui.

Jane: De quoi parles-tu Thor ?

Thor: Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer pour ce qui est arrivé à Loki.

Jane: Et en quoi sa te dérange ? Tu me crois insensible ?

Thor: Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

Jane: Et bien qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Thor ?!

Thor se relève furieux.

Thor: Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es tomber pour Loki !

Silence.

Thor: Non je ne peux pas y croire.

Jane: Je ne répondrais même pas à ta question Thor, car je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi.

Thor: Non Jane, non !

Il se jette auprès de moi et me prends les mains.

Thor: S'il te plaît Jane dis-moi que c'est faux.

Jane: Thor... je...

Thor: JE JURE QUE JE VAIS LE TUER DE MES PROPRES MAINS !

Jane: Thor arrête s'il te plaît tu me fais peur.

Thor: Jane dis-moi s'il t'a manipulé on peut arranger sa. Tu reviendra à toi et tout rentrera dans...

J'écarta enfin mes mains qui étaient bloquées par les siennes.

Jane: Non Thor je ne suis pas manipulé ! Oui je suis tombé en amour avec Loki, oui je l'aime et pas a cause de manipulation mais juste parce que j'ai appris à le connaître. Maintenant je porte son enfant et je compte bien le garder car c'est la dernière chose qui me rattache à lui. Et à présent ce que je te demande c'est de me laisser retourner à Midgard.

Je n'eu pas le temps de jauger sa réaction que je reçus un coup au visage si violent que je vola en dehors du lit. La dernière chose que j'entendais était les pas de plusieurs personnes s'affairant autour de moi. Puis tout devint noir.

En bas dans les donjons un cris de désespoir retentit.


	47. Chapter 47

Tout mon monde n'était rempli que de douleur. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert mes yeux, mais avec tout ce que je ressentais je n'étais pas encore prête à affronter la réalité. Malheureusement il le fallait bien, j'ouvris alors doucement mes yeux le temps de m'habituer à la lumière qui agressait ma vue. Après quelques secondes de vision floue, je pus distinguer une forme assise dans un siège face à moi. Je ne pus que frissonner d'effrois. Je recula légèrement dès que je vis celle-ci se rapprocher de moi.

Thor: S'il te plaît Jane écoute moi. Je ne voulais en aucun cas te faire du mal...

Jane: C'est pourtant bien ce que tu as fais.

Thor: Comprends moi, j'étais dans une situation délicate. Tu venais de m'avouer que tu ne m'aimais plus et préférer... mon frère.(dit-il avec un air de dégoût).

Jane: Et si tu essaie de me faire changer d'avis avec tes «belles» paroles. Et bien c'est loupé. Je ne changerais pas ma position. Tu pourras crier autant que tu veux sa ne changera rien. (je descendis du lit où j'étais et me place face à lui) Mais si tu oses n'essayer que de relever la main sur moi et mon enfant. Tu auras affaire à moi et crois moi je ne ménagerais pas ta peine. Maintenant j'ai une demande à faire et que tu l'acceptes ou non m'importe peu, je suis sûr que Odin lui ira dans mon sens puisque je n'ai guère d'importance à ses yeux.

Thor commençait à refermer ses mains dans des poings.

Thor: Est qu'elle est t-elle ?

Jane: Je resterais ici jusqu'à la naissance de mon enfant pour ne pas le mettre en danger en accouchant sur terre. Puis quand il se sera né je demande à être ramener à Midgard.(je commençais à me diriger vers la sortie de la salle quand je me retourna soudain me souvenant de quelque chose) Et aussi une dernière chose.

Thor: Oui ?

Jane: Je souhaite une semaine commémorative pour la mort de Loki. Il le mérite après tout ce qu'il a fait pour me sauver de l'Ether. Et te sauver la peau à toi aussi par la même occasion, même si sa n'aurais même pas dus lui traverser l'esprit. Maintenant je te laisse, tu as des tâches à accomplir il me semble. 

Puis je sortis sans un regard en arrière. Quand je ferma la porte derrière moi je pus entendre des jurons et des objets se fracassant au sol. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. J'ai appris du Dieu de la malice Thor.


	48. Chapter 48

Le lendemain.

PDV: ?

Un jour de plus dans cette prison doré. Je commence à en avoir marre de n'avoir aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur et ne pas savoir d'où est venu l'immense douleur qui m'a parcourue hier. J'arpentais ma cellule et n'y tenant plus je contains le peu de magie que je pouvais utiliser pour faire voler contre les murs tous les objets placés dans ma cellule. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là, la rage et l'incompréhension me parcourait il fallait que je me défoule avant que je mettes la vie de quelqu'un en danger.

20 minutes plus tard.

PDV: Thor

Après ma discussion avec Jane hier matin, je me devais d'accomplir les tâches qu'elle m'avait demandé, j'espérais que grâce à mon dévouement elle ouvrirais enfin les yeux et se rendra compte que Loki n'étais absolument pas quelqu'un pour elle. Mais que moi oui. Après avoir finalement accomplie toutes ces tâches je me dirigeais vers celle que je devais accomplir et qui ne m'enchantait guère. Arrivé aux donjons où était la cellule de notre détenu je marcha jusqu'à celle-ci en envoyant des regards aux gardes pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient prendre congé pour la soirée. J'atteins enfin mon but, arrivé devant celui je me mis face à lui. Le prisonnier détecta ma présence, il se retourna et avança face à moi.

?: Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence votre altesse ?

Thor: On arrête de jouer aux faux-semblants. Montre toi vraiment.

?: Mais ceci est vraiment moi votre altesse, vous me pensait menteur.

Thor: Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

On se jaugea du regard, puis il abaissa sa tête est dans un éclair de lumière, le prisonnier apparu accroupi à terre le pied en sang et d'autres égratignures par ci par là. Les meubles étaient éparpillés de partout dans la pièce. Ils étaient en mille morceaux. Je leva le regard vers lui, il était complètement échevelé, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et son teint était encore plus blanchâtre que d'habitude. Je me demandais si je devais ressentir de la compassion pour lui. Mais cette sotte idée partit rapidement quand je me souvins ce qu'il m'avait volé. Je ne ressentais que de la haine et une envie de vengeance.

?: Cette fois-ci c'est ma vraie forme votre altesse.

Thor: Bien. Nous allons à présent pouvoir parler d'homme à homme Loki.


	49. Chapter 49

Loki: D'abord dis moi pourquoi j'ai ressentis une douleur de déchirement en moi. Qu'est-il arrivé à Jane ?

Thor regardait autre part n'osant pas croiser mon regard.

Thor: Je l'ai frappé.

Je tourna mon regard vers lui.

Loki: A-t-elle souffert ?

Il rencontra mon regard.

Thor: Je ne suis pas venu faire du sarcasme Loki.

Je tourna à présent mon regard pour regarder droit devant moi.

Loki: Moi non plus. Mais la prochaine fois penses y a deux fois avant de lever la main sur Jane.

Thor: J'y penserais. Mais à présent parlons de choses sérieuses. Comment a tu réussi à survivre pour le deuxième fois ?

Loki: Je ne sais pas. Je dois avoir comme la légende midgardian le dit si bien neuf vies.

Thor: Mais oui bien sur. Bon je pense que tu ne voudras jamais m'avouer quoi que ce soit je ne vais pas réitéré ce serait une perte de temps. A présent je vais te laisser méditer dans ta cellule et peut-être que cela te forgera et permettre de parler.

Thor commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

Loki: Thor ?

Thor se retourna.

Thor: Oui ?

Loki: Que vas-t'il advenir de Jane et l'enfant ?

Thor: Jane souhaite rester ici le temps de la grossesse puis quand le bébé sera née elle veut retourner sur terre.

Loki: Et tu la suivra je suppose. (dis-je d'un rire amer)

Thor: Si elle le souhaite, et je compte bien la reconquérir. A présent si tu le veux bien je vais retourner voir ma future femme. Je te laisse dans ta cellule ou tu ne pourras plus nuire à personne.

Thor commença à s'en aller, Loki hurla à plein poumon de rage et de désespoir. Thor quand à lui arborait un sourire satisfait.


	50. Chapter 50

9 mois plus tard.

Sa y est j'avais enfin accouché après 9 mois de dur labeur je voyais enfin le visage de la personne qui m'était le plus chère au monde. J'ai bien cru que ces 9 mois ne se finiraient jamais, avec Thor qui essayait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginable de me reconquérir je réussissais enfin à pouvoir m'échapper de lui. Thor est très gentil mais beaucoup trop collant. Puis il m'énervait à essayer de me prouver qu'il était bien meilleur que Loki dans tous les domaines. Il l'emmena le voir chasser, ou le seul moment de joie que n'obtint pendant plus de trois heures à cheval et quand le sien pris peur et dévala d'un coup la pente. J'en ris à gorge déployer. Puis quelques mois plus tard il décida de m'emmener voir Heimdall au Bifrost pour lui demander des informations sur les neufs royaumes si je le désirais. Je n'osa pas lui dire que Loki l'avait déjà fait sinon il serait devenu vert de rage. Je l'accompagna donc et commença à discuter avec Heimdall, mais Thor ne réussis pas à rester en place et commença à essayer de nouveau à m'épater. Il essaya de me parler des neufs royaumes et de me montrer au combien il savait de choses à propos d'eux. Puis d'un coup il n'y eu plus aucun son qui sortit de sa bouche, comme si celle-ci était scellé. Il commença alors à s'énerver et regarder Heimdal pour lui demander de l'aide mais Heimdall était tout autant que moi mort de rire. J'ai commencé alors à me demander si je n'avais pas un ange gardien qui m'aidait lorsque Thor commençait à vraiment m'énerver. Mais ce jour là je ne pus guère y penser plus longtemps car je sentis mon eau de rompre. Thor bêta qu'il est me proposa de m'emmener grâce à Mjölnir. Il avait soudainement retrouvé l'utilité de la parole. Je lui envoya un regard « sérieusement Thor, tu pouvais pas trouver mieux ? ». Pour me sortir de mon embarras Heimdall me proposa alors de m'accompagner grâce a un portail car lui aussi pouvait en créer. C'est donc après plus de 5 heures de travail que mon fils vint au monde. Quand il eu sorti son premier cri je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler, il était magnifique. Des cheveux noir ébènes et des yeux marrons chocolat. Il avait les cheveux de son père et les yeux de sa mère, un mélange parfait. À présent nous étions une semaine après sa naissance, je dus rester une semaine de plus sur Asgard pour que l'on s'assure que mon fils était en bonne santé, et que le passage entre les mondes était sécurisé. À présent je m'avançais sur le pont portant mon fils dans un amas de couverture verte et noir, je l'avais expressément demandé en hommage à son père. Thor avait prévenu les vengeurs de mon arrivé sur terre pour qu'il m'aide en quoi que ce soit. Il m'avait encore demandé si j'étais bien sûr que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accompagne. Je lui avais assuré, mais il a tout de même réussi à pouvoir dévier mon interdiction, car les vengeurs lui avaient « sois disant » demandé de venir prêter main forte pour protéger la terre. Ce qu'il a était en accord avec tout de suite. Nous étions alors face au Bifröst.

Thor: Bon Jane je vais passer devant pour m'assurer que rien de dangereux nous attend a l'arrivée. Je ferais signe à Heimdall quand il pourra t'envoyer.

Jane: D'accord.

Thor s'avança fis signe à Heimdall qu'il était prêt, Heimdall actionna alors le Bifröst et Thor disparu dans un éclair de lumière blanche. Je m'avançai alors a mon tour pour regarder une dernière fois la vue qu'offrait le Bifröst sur les neufs royaumes. Soudain mon fils commença à gémir.

Jane: Oh non honey ne pleure pas.

Je commença alors à le bercer pour essayer de l'apaiser. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas je me retourna alors vers Heimdall. Mais celui-ci m'indiqua qu'il était temps de prendre le Bifröst. Je m'avançais devant, mon fils toujours entrain de pleurer dans mes bras. Je tenta tant bien que mal de continuer à l'apaiser lorsque la lumière du Bifröst apparu nous emportant sur terre.

Au loin la silhouette d'Odin regarder Jane Foster partir. Mais si l'on regardait d'un autre angle on peut apercevoir que quelque chose ne vas pas avec celui-ci. Puis dans un éclair vert apparu Loki. Il tomba à terre pleurant a chaude larmes. Lui qui avait finalement au bout de 9 mois d'emprisonnement réussi à s'échapper. Mais encore une fois sa fin heureuse s'évapora devant ses yeux sans qu'il n'y pus rien y faire.

Je tomba alors à genoux sur terre dans le désert de Puente Antiguo mon fils serré dans mes bras. Je releva la tête et pus apercevoir que j'étais entouré des fourgons de Shield et face à moi les vengeurs et Thor était présent. Ils attendaient probablement une réaction de ma part. Mais celle que je fis n'était probablement pas celle qu'ils attendaient. 

Jane: Bonjour à vous aussi. Mais vous savez je n'avais pas besoin d'un cortège aussi immense pour me guider jusqu'à mon labo.

Au loin une silhouette d'une jeune femme apparu, elle avait réussi à passer la barrière de garde. 

Darcy: Jane !

Jane: Darcy !

Les deux jeunes femmes vinrent se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Après quelques minutes d'embrassade elles se séparèrent.

Fury: Bon mesdemoiselles je suis au regret d'écourter vos retrouvailles, mais Thor ne nous avais pas informés d'un voyageur en plus. (dit-il en pointant son doigt vers mon fils)

Darcy: C'est le fils que tu as eu avec Thor ?!

Je regarda Thor pour voir si il allait essayer de mentir. Mais il ne le fit pas ce qui me soulagea.

Jane: Non.

Darcy: Mais avec qui alors ?

Jane: Loki.

Tout le monde retint son souffle, même Fury pour une fois.

Tony: Bon et bien ravi de vous revoir aussi Jane. Et ainsi que le futur destructeur de la planète terre.

Jane le foudroya du regard.

Thor: Tony !

Il lui asséna un coup dans le bras ce qui le fit gémir un peu de douleur.

Tony: Ben quoi ? C'est ...

Captain, Romanoff, Clint, Bruce: Pour une fois ferme là Tony !

Bon et bien mon retour sur terre s'annonce folklorique !

 

[Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés pour cette fin que vous ne vous attendiez peut-être pas]

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai écrit cette histoire aussi sur wattpad donc ne soyez pas surpris de voir le même travail sur deux sites diffèrent.
> 
> Les Kudos et les commentaires sont toujours appréciés ;)


End file.
